The 68th Hunger Games SYOT
by captain-random64
Summary: SYOT CLOSED. The 68th hunger games have arrived and it's time to meet the tributes a.k.a YOU. PM me your form and you'll have a chance to be in my story
1. Chapter 1

HI, I'M DOING ANOTHER SYOT AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOUR TRIBUTE TO BE IN IT THEN PM OR REVIEW YOUR FORM, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS

* * *

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT: (PUT 3 CHOICES)

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

FAMILY: (MEMBERS AND ANY OTHER IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THEM):

FEELINGS BEFORE REAPING:

REAPED OR VOULENTEERED:

REACTION/REASON:

REAPING OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW ANGLE:

ALLIES: (YES OR NO AND WHICH DISTRICT YOU ALLY WITH)

TRAINING SCORE:

3 STRENGTHS:

3 WEAKNESSES:

CAREER: (YES OR NO)

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

LEAST WANTED WEAPON:

DISTRICT TOKEN:

STRATEGY: (FOR ARENA)

RATE FROM 1 TO 10 AT FOLLOWING SKILLS

RUNNING:

CLIMBING:

AGILITY:

PLANT INFO:

SWIMMING:

SIGHT:

HEARING:

HAND TO HAND COMBAT:

HOW WOULD THEY REACT TO THE FOLLOWING THINGS

HEAT:

COLD:

HUNGER:

THIRST:

HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT THE GAMES:

HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT KILLING:

ANYTHING ELSE:


	2. Tribute List So Far

HI GUYS, THIS IS THE LIST OF TRIBUTES

DISTRICT 1

Female: Ella Glass (thatblondegirl130)

Male: Callias Latro (Little pink neko)

DISTRICT 2

Female: Cici Lucius (ruetheday)

Male: Alanze Ryden (XxfreeoatmealxX)

DISTRICT 3

Female: Robyn Curtis (downwithdeatheaters)

Male: Ashka Gray (Theotherlachance)

DISTRICT 4

Female: Rebecca "becca" Stone (finnickandannie4ever)

Male: Miles Steel (thatblondegirl130)

DISTRICT 5

Female: Rosie Bent (1kat2kit)

Male: Tonic Lisken (leemur35)

DISTRICT 6

Female: Arachne Samastar (Soullentz14)

Male: Wendle Edison (northeastchild)

DISTRICT 7

Female: Amber Jordan (zoeythepinkninja)

Male: Zyrus Blake Hatchet (HGFanatic0110)

DISTRICT 8

Female: Violet Ride (Yepitsviolet)

Male: Averworth Henchry (whispersofbliss)

DISTRICT 9

Female: Chantelle Keld (invader lexi)

Male: Dale Cooper (Ryah Ignis)

DISTRICT 10

Female: Maisy "may" Maribeth (meganalice)

Male: Anthony Underwood (zoeythepinkninja)

DISTRICT 11

Female: Aqua Gee (gracec720)

Male: Joseph "Edward" Pendleton (Lotsof1magination)

DISTRICT 12

Female: Alexis Fleet (waveslover)

Male: Ryan Jones (Daughterofapollo)


	3. District 1 Reaping

**HI EVERYONE, THIS IS THE FIRST PROPER CHAPTER TO MY STORY AND IT'S THE DISTRICT 1 REAPING SO ENJOY. IT ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER SO I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I'VE GOT A REALLY BAD HEADACHE**

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend" I sing into the mirror while brushing my hair. I'm dreading the day. I'm not like most district 1 girls, I hate the hunger games.

My mum and dad died 2 years ago. Ever since then my sister Prue has looked after me, she's the mayor of district 1 so I am probably the most well fed person in district 1. My little brother Matt is 12 so it's his first ever reaping. I would feel sorry for him but he's excited to be in the games…..unlike me.

I go for a walk around the district before the reaping, I meet my 2 only friends (hating the games and being from district 1 isn't going to make you popular) Letsha and Raina

"Hey Ella" Letsha says and he pulls me in for a hug "You looking forward to another reaping"

"Of course not" I tell them

"Well I am, I would love to be in the games one day" I laugh and his classic district 1 attitude

"Letsha, you wouldn't actually go in the games would you" Raina says

"Why shouldn't I, I'd bring so much honour to our district" Letsha says

"Yeah but then I'd…." Raina begins but she stops, Raina has a massive crush on Letsha but she'd never admit it

"Come on the reapings about to start" Letsha says and we head off to the town square

As the peacekeepers take some of my blood to sign me in I start to shake, I don't want my brother to get chosen and I don't want to either.

I stand in the girls section as our escort, Carina Honeytrunk walks onto the stage

"Welcome everyone, Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" Carina says into the microphone " I hope your all excited just like me, now let's get this done quickly"

She walks over the name filled bowl and dives her hand in it, her hand eventually comes out with one slip of paper.

She slowly walks back to the microphone and opens the paper. She smiles and the crowd and says…

"ELLA GLASS"

I stand there shocked, me…why me. I expect someone to volunteer for me but no one does. All the popular people hate me and have been trying to make my life a living hell, I guess not volunteering is there way of making me hate life…..even though soon it might end.

I decide to make a run for it, I start to run out of the crowd and get to freedom when suddenly…

BANG

A gunshot, I see Letsha fall to the ground a bullet in his head, I am paralyzed, I slowly walk to stage knowing that if I continued to run Raina or my brother would be killed next.

"And now for the boys"

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

Yes, another hunger games. I have trained my entire life for these games and now I can finally be in it.

I walk downstairs to see my little sister Adena

"Promise me you won't volunteer" she says to me

"Adena, you know I have to volunteer, to bring pride to our district" I explain to her

"Will I have to volunteer" she asks me

"Not if you don't want to" I tell her "Now, while I'm away make sure you do all your training. How were you in knife throwing"

"Better than last time, my trainer says I could do better with a bow and arrow" she tells me

"Well just keep training" I tell her and we head off for the reaping.

Once I get there I stand in the boys area. First my escort chooses a girl, ha it was that loser girl who hates the games. No one volunteers for her. Next it's the boys

Carina picks up a slip of paper from the male bowl, she undoes the tape on it and reads out

"Gold Marky" Carina says

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I shout

I lunge out of the crowd and walk to the stage. I notice Adena is sad looking but I have other things to focus on now.7

"And whats your name hunny" Carina says to me

"I'm Callias Latro, and I'm going to win the hunger games" I look at my district partner "And that's a promise"

* * *

**NEXT UP IS DISTRICT 2, I KNOW THIS WASN'T VERY GOOD BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE GOT A REALLY BAD HEADACHE. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW, THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I LOVE YOU. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

I cannot wait for the games, I decided to volunteer this year, I'm 15 years old and started my training at 5 which means I have 10 years of training to back me up, I did think that there might be some tributes who have more years of training but once I get a knife I'm sure I'll be able to kick their ass.

My strategy for the games is simple, stick with the careers and kill. See I told you it was simple.

I start to prepare myself for the reaping, first I go the training gym quickly and start throwing some knives with my friend Breccia. Whilst I'm throwing knives, me and my friends notice a girl sobbing. Her name is Cyrus, she's 17 and always cries when it's the reaping day. When she was 13 her best friend Emerald May volunteered for the games, she did really well but then she went a little…crazy. She got to the final 2 until she committed suicide letting some district 10 bitch win.

"Pathetic" I say

After training I go home to get changed. I put on a light pink dress so I look innocent; me and Breccia then walk to the town square. Abelia Smith walks up to the microphone wearing a bright blue wig and a green dress. I seriously hate how these Capitol people look. I'm sure the actual Capitol looks nice but the people in it look like someone's thrown a bucket of paint at them

"Welcome district 2" she says into the microphone "Hopefully we'll have a good year"

Last year's hunger games went terrible. A 12 year old was reaped and she was one of those girls who hadn't done training. She died on day 2. The male died on day 4 because of some bird muttation.

"Now let's start the same way we usually do, ladies first" Abelia says

Abelia strolls over the the reaping bowl and deeps her hand into the pool of names, she circles her hand around the bowl for a couple of seconds before she grabs a piece of paper and walks back to the microphone.

"CYRUS JONES" Abelia says

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I shout at the top of my voice

YES. I was the first to say it. The peacekeepers escort me to the stand where I stand next to Abelia.

"And what's your name" Abelia says

"Cici Lucius" I smirk at the crowd

"Everyone, are female tribute from district 2…..CICI LUCIUS"

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

I hate the hunger games. Every year district 2 just wants some arrogant toe rag to go into the games and bring pride to their district, it's disgusting.

Last year my sister went into the games. She was reaped and died on day 2.

"I don't see why everyone says I'm sorry for your loss" My brother says "It's her own fault for dying"

"Skip" My mother scowls "It's not her fault, she was only 12 years old so she didn't get enough training"

"Exactly" My father joins the conversation "I'm sure that if she had learnt to throw more knives and shoot a bow and arrow she would have won"

My father looks at me "What about you son, what weapon have you been learning at training"

"Well my trainer says I'm good at using axes, preferably a tomahawk axe" I say. I am ashamed that I even know the names of such weapons

"Good boy, what about you Skip" My mother asks my sibling

"My training class have been learning about spears, I'm the best in the class" my brother boasts "But dad if you could just pay a little extra so I can get a personal trainer…."

"Well, I guess we could pay for a personal trainer" my father considers

It makes me sick that they actually think about getting my 14 year old brother a trainer so he can learn more about killing, they did it to me when I was 15 but I hardly show up for training anyway. We do this every year, evaluate ourselves to see what we can improve on.

"Alanze, I hope you're a fast runner. I'm sure district 7 will want an axe as well so you'll have to make sure you get it first at the cornucopia" my mother tells me "Now come on quickly, its nearly time for the reaping"

I go upstairs and change into some casual clothes, no point getting all dressed up. I walk downstairs and we are all about to go out the door before my father stops me.

"Son, last year your sister put shame onto our family, this is your last ever reaping" he says to me "We need you to bring back the family pride"

"What do you mean" I ask

"Basically…..we need you to volunteer" my father says

My heart stops for a second. He wants me to volunteer.

"But….but why can't Skip volunteer" I say

"He needs more time training and if we wait until he's your age he might have been kicked out of the career academy because of the families' shame, that's why we need you to restore it"

On the way to the town square my father is telling me all I need to remember, get an axe before district 7, stick with the careers and survive.

I watch a girl named Cici volunteer; she can't be that old, maybe only just turned 15. She's extremely pale. You could mistake her for a ghost. And now it's time for the boys.

Abelia walks to the boys bowl

Skip watches in anticipation

Abelia picks out a name.

My mother gives me a hopeful look

Abelia undoes the tape

My father nods his head

"MATTHEW BONES"

"I VOLUNTEER"

I slowly walk up to the stage and stand next to Cici. She looks up at me, almost as if she's scanning me.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE TRIBUTES" Abelia says

My dad told me to stick with the careers, but I refuse to do that. If these are the last days of my life I don't want it to be hanging around a bunch of arrogant, sadistic bastards.

I will win this, but not to help my family, in honour of my sister.

* * *

**AND THERE ARE YOUR DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES. UP NEXT IS DISTRICT 3. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE GIRL EMERALD MAY IN THIS CHAPTER THEN READ MY OTHER STORY THE 63RD HUNGER GAMES. I WILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**OH AND I JUST WANT TO SAY SOMETHING. I WAS WATCHING THIS THING CALLED DOCTOR WHO AND THERE WAS THIS ONE EPISODE WITH THESE STATUES CALLED THE WEEPING ANGELS…SCARY AS HELL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**HERE IS THE DISTRICT 3 REAPINGS FOR YOU ALL HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**ROBYN CURTIS POV**

"What would you do if I was reaped" I asked my boyfriend Robo

"What can I do, only girls can volunteer for girls" Robo replies "I'd rebel a bit"

"But if you do that you could get killed" I say worried

He smiles at me "Here" he takes out a necklace from his pocket and hands it to me

I look at the piece of jewellery; it's a scorpion (my zodiac sign) with red eyes

"I was going to give it to you after the reaping but since your so worried" he laughs "Keep it, so you know that no matter where you are or whatever situation you are in I will always be there"

I hug him "Anyway, better get going, reaping tomorrow" I say

We get off the park bench we were on and walk to our houses that are directly opposite each other.

I kiss him goodbye and open my door

"Hey robyn" Robo calls

I turn around to face him "Happy hunger games"

I smirk "And may the odds be ever in your favour"

The next day I wake up and my older brother Joey walks in. He's 19 so he doesn't need to worry about the reaping or the hunger games; neither does my little sister who is only aged 4.

I get changed into a skirt and green top, I then put on the necklace Robo gave me.

I walk into the reaping and stand next to the girls. Malia June walks onto the stage. Her hair is a bright orange and she is wearing a bright yellow suit, she looks so out of place here….kind of like a clown who got lost on the way to a funfair. I think it's called a funfair…..we've never had one in district 3 but I know tons about them.

"I hope we're all excited" Malia smiles "I sure know the Capitol is"

She walks over to the reaping bowl and picks out a name quickly, you can tell she wants to get this over and done with, district 3 hasn't been pulling many victors recently.

"And are female tribute is" Malia says almost sounding bored "ROBYN CURTIS"

I freeze….how….how could it be me. I turn and look at Robo. He is shaking his head, I think he's telling me not to move. I know I have to though, all the girls have moved away from me to show the peacekeepers who I am. I tremble slightly when I walk to the stage and trip on a step.

"Trembling with excitement" Malia laughs trying to cover up the fall I made

Malia continues to talk but I have lost interest in what she's saying. I look at Robo, he has small tears in his eyes and is shaking like me

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS" It's time to find out who my district partner is

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

Finally, I can't believe it's been so long since last year's hunger games. I am about to get changed for the reaping when a girl named Jenny enters. Me and Jenny are arch enemies

"Jenny, what are you doing" I ask

"I thought I'd give you a last bit of reaping luck" she says to me "You're going to need it, I heard rumours you were planning on volunteering"

"So what if I am" I say

"Oh it's just, I was planning on doing it too" she smirks "And I just thought I'd let you know that if we go in it together…well let's just say I apologise if I kill you at the cornucopia"

"Ha, nice threat" I say "Jenny I've got a little riddle for you. The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?"

"I don't know" Jenny says

"A coffin, and if you and I both go into the games you will be in one" Jenny's smirk disappears. In a way she looks slightly scared and she leaves the room.

I smile satisfied with the fear I caused.

I continue to get dressed, I live with my grandparents because my parents are far too busy to look after me, most people say that's why I'm so psychotic but I just think your born a psycho….or sometimes you become one because of dramatic experience.

I head out to the reaping. Malia the clown picks out some girl named Robyn…HA Jenny was too scared to volunteer.

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS" Malia says, I suddenly pay a bit more attention to the reaping

She quickly runs to the bowl and snatches at a piece of paper. She walks back slowly to add dramatic effect, when she eventually gets there she says….

"ASHKA GRAY"

"I VOLUNTEER AS…..wait what" I say "me…..ME…..YES"

I run up to the stage and quickly shake hands with Robyn

"Hi, Robyn it's nice to meet you, I'll kill you in a couple of weeks" I say

"Someone's excited" Malia says happy that there is some excitement in district 3 for once

But she's right, someone is excited and that someone is about to kill tributes and return home bathed in riches

* * *

**AND THAT'S DISTRICT 3 DONE, DOESN'T ASHKA SEEM LOVELY. NEXT UP IS DISTRICT 4 PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**DISTRICT 4 REAPINGS**

**REBECCA STONE POV**

I have been waiting for the games for ages, this is my last year to volunteer. I would have done it sooner but I wanted to make sure I was prepared. I have been practising my trident throwing for months, I first held a trident at the age of 7 when my dad was preparing me for a job, ever since then I have been an expert with them I just hope they have one at the cornucopia.

"Rebecca, come on its time for training" my sister Miranda says

Me and my sister do some last minute training all the time. Once I get to the career academy my sister starts testing me.

"Ok….and throw" I chuck a knife, it hits it just below the chest, still fatal but not an exact hit

"Try a trident" my sister says as she hands me one

I throw the trident and it hits it right on target

"Yes" I say, my sister smiles at me

"Right, we better get home now" Miranda says "Get you ready for the reaping"

Once we get home I get changed into a purple top and skirt. Whilst I'm walking to the town square my sister is reminding me of what weapons I need

"Ok" Miranda starts testing me "The weapon you get from the cornucopia is…."

"A trident" I say

"And if they don't have those"

"A spear"

"And your last weapon of choice to get is…." Miranda asks

"A bow and arrow"

"Perfect, in a few weeks' time we'll have a new victor from district 4" Miranda laughs

I stand in the girls side of the reaping zone whilst my parents and sister stand at the sides. Our escort Avelina Throp tells us why the hunger games exist, like I'd care anyway all I need to know is how to win them.

"Shall we start with the ladies" Avelina smiles, this year her skin has been died a light blue and her lips are a dark blue with matching clothes and a wig.

Avelina walked to the bowl and picked the name

"JULIE SWOOP" Avelina shouts

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout

"Oh, we have a volunteer everyone" Avelina says

I walk to the stage and stand on Avelina's left.

"And what's your name sweetie" Avelina asks

"Rebecca Stone" I flash a smile at the crowd

"Well Rebecca it's time to find out who your partner is" Avelina says as if she's hosting a gameshow that existed 1000 of years ago

I scan the male side of the room to find out who could be a threat, and who I would need to kill.

* * *

**MILES STEEL POV**

Next year will be my last chance to be in the games so I must volunteer quickly. Most district 4 tributes go for the tridents but I'm smart. I know district 4 tributes will want either tridents and spears so I became an expert at axes instead, my only problem now will be district 7. I'm sure I can beat them though, I'm pretty fast.

My mother died when she drowned in a river. This turned my dad into an alcoholic but it didn't make me miss training, in fact it made me more determined. It helped me become a better swimmer, something my mother never learned to do.

I go for a walk down the district and a little swim before the reaping. Whilst I'm walking to the lake where I swim a 3 girls called Milly, Tara and Sky

"Hi, Miles" Sky says "We were planning on going to the career academy"

"You want to come" Milly asks

"But it's not open yet" I say "No one will be in there"

"That's the point" Tara says impatiently, I know what they want. They want a hot little make out session

There are 4 kinds of girls in district 4

The innocent

The vicious

The slags

The vicious slags

Milly and Sky fall under category 3 while Tara is in category 4.

"Sorry girls but I'm a little busy" I smirk and leave

Once I get too the lake I strip down into my underwear, I get a bunch of wolf whistles from girls but I ignore them.

Most of the girls in category 3 like to go skinny dipping in this lake. I can see at least 4 of them doing it now.

I start swimming in the lake when I'm stopped by Emma, one of the skinny dippers.

"Hey Miles" she flirts "You know you look really hot but you'd look better without these"

She slowly draws circles on my underwear and eventually tries to take them down but I stop her

"Sorry Emma, no distractions today" I smile and leave the lake.

I go home and dress for the reaping, I then go to the event I have been waiting for my entire life.

The districts escort Avelina goes onto the stage and begins the reaping, a girl named Rebecca volunteers; she would probably be in category 2.

Now here comes the good part.

"And are male tribute is….GILL ATO"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I scream, and I know everyone heard it.

I march up to the stage, a boy named Embery gives me a dirty look, and I scoff. His sister was in the games a couple years ago, her name was Roseline she got far until she was killed by zombie muttations.

I get to the stage and Avelina takes my hand "Whats your name" she whispers

"Miles Steel"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" Avelina shouts "DISTRICTS 4'S TRIBUTES AND HOPEFULLY VICTOR, REBECCA STONE AND MILES STEEL"

* * *

**NEXT UP IS DISTRICT 5. PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE QUICKER**


	7. District 5 Reaping

**DISTRICT 5 REAPINGS**

**ROSIE BENT POV**

Another year another hunger games. I don't worry about it too much though, district 5 has a low number of people claiming tesserae and the people who are reaped are usually the ones who had to take tesserae, I feel sorry for them I haven't ever taken tesserae but then again it's only my second hunger games.

I go into the small garden of my house and water the flowers, I used to have lilies in here but I stopped growing them after the 63rd hunger games, there was this girl in their called Lilly Sands, it didn't go well for her. She was 12. I always get scared that might happen to my sister, she's 10 at the moment so doesn't have to worry about the reaping.

I quickly get changed for the reaping, I put on a white dress, it's a little dirty but I don't care.

I start to walk down to the reaping whilst our escort Alair Blake, he is wearing a bright orange jacket with a yellow bowtie and dyed red hair

"Hello district 5" he smiles "I hope we're all excited"

No one responds, well why would we

"Anyway" he carries on "Let's start with the females"

He slowly walks to the reaping bowl and dives his hand into it, he slowly circles the pool of papers with names on them, it's as if he's trying to keep us in anticipation like were excited to see us die.

He finally picks out a name and walks back to the centre of the stage.

"And this year's tribute is…ROSIE BENT"

I freeze….but….but it can't be me, my names only in their twice, I didn't take any tesserae I made sure that I would not get picked…..but I was.

The girls around me move away like I have some disease. The peacekeepers start marching up to me when I do not move and drag me to the stage

"Any volunteers" Alair asks but I know no one will volunteer "No one….Right ok well Rosie lucky you get to be in the games"

I can't feel my pulse. I want to be sick. I will never see my family again, but they'll see me, they'll see me on the television….being killed

* * *

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

I am terrified, it is likely that me or one of my friends will be chosen for the games as we live in the poor part of district 5, it's only my 2nd reaping and my name will be in the bowl 7 times instead of 2.

I am more worried that one of my friends will be chosen.

"Tonic" my father calls "Finch says good luck"

"Thanks Finch" I reply to my little sister who was hiding behind my dad, she's very good at hiding, and being sneaky.

Finch has red hair like me and pale skin, she usually wears her hair in two buns. My mother taught her to do them before her death, she died in a house fire believed to be caused by peacekeepers.

"Now come on Tonic, it's time" my father sadly says

We go the town square where I check in and go to the boy's area.

A girl in my class is reaped; I wouldn't say were friends but we don't hate each other. We understand each other

"And our boy is…." Alair says

I was so focused on the girl in my class I forgot where I was.

"TONIC LISKEN"

I almost missed it, I almost didn't hear it. I knew it was me though when I was being pushed forward.

I guess it's better being me than anyone I like.

I shake hands with Rosie

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR"

Hmm the odds haven't been in mine or Rosie's favour so far and I doubt they'll be anytime soon.

* * *

**AND THAT'S DISTRICT 5. UP NEXT IS DISTRICT 6. PLEASE REVIEW. AFTER THE REAPING THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE ASKING WHICH IS YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE SO FAR. THE WINNERS WILL GET A POV IN THE FIRST NON REAPING CHAPTER.**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**DISTRICT 6 REAPING**

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR POV**

I wake up. I hate reapings. They're almost as bad as the actual hunger games.

I go down to the trading area. The trading area is a large rundown pub owned by the headpeackeeper, I don't know her name but everyone just calls her the mama. She gives us all kinds of things from morphling to fabrics and sometimes if we're lucky she'll give us food…..for a price of course.

"Hey mama" I say to the large woman

"Oh hi Aarachne" she says, she knows everyone in the districts names "I assume your hear for trade, do you want clothes, fabric, buttons? Oh and I have some meat I can sell you, sheep straight from district 10, I managed to smuggle some through to the district"

"Hmm sounds nice, how much though" I ask

"Well…$50" mama says

"$50" I shout "You've got to be kidding me mama, maybe at Christmas when my mother starts getting more. I'll just have some fabric and if you have any morphling a bit of that as well"

"That'll be $10" mama says, it's quite a lot but oh well

I give her the money and she gives me some blue fabric and a morphling needle.

Once I get home I give the fabric to my mom so she can make me my reaping skirt and put the morphling in the cupboard.

"Ok" my mother says 20 minutes later "It's done"

She hands me a dark blue skirt "Now you better get ready, it's nearly reaping time"

I put on my skirt and a white top, it's quite childish for a 15 year old but I like it.

Anele Jones walks onto the stage. She looks extremely pale, last year she had bright pink skin.

"Welcome citizens of district 6" Anele says "Now, let's get straight to it I don't want to keep you excited for any longer, you might burst" she laughs at her own ridiculous joke.

She then crosses over to one bowl and sweeps out a name

"AND ARE FIRST TRIBUTE IS…ARACHNE SAMASTAR"

I look around in horror, not me…please not me.

I am taken to the stage where I stand beside Anele.

I see my mom crying. I promise you mom I'll get home.

* * *

**WENDLE EDISON POV**

I am 16 years old, at 14 in district 6 most people get a job as mechanics or conducters but I work at the trading area.

I open up the draws that show the things you can buy.

"Mama, when do we open" I ask

"Right about know" mama says, the moment she says "know" tons of people enter the trading area

"Alright everyone line-up" I say to the people lining in front of my stall "Hey you, get off that mirror you break it you buy it"

"I'm afraid we haven't got any squirrels today Mrs Jones" I say to an elderly woman "However I can give you two loaves of bread for $20"

I give the loaves to Mrs Jones and help the next customer.

"Wendle, come here" mama says

I walk over to mama "Yeah"

"I've got some meat from district 10 here, you want a slice" mama asks

"What for" I check the price tag "$50"

"Wendle, I've known you since you were 9, you're like a child to me….I'll sell you it for $30"

"So much for being family" I say

"I've got a business here, can't be giving anything to anyone for free"

"I guess not" I say and I hand her $30 "Wrap it up for me, Molly should be here to pick it up"

"Of course, LIZZIE…..LIZZIE" mama shouts, another worker Lizzie who's about 20 comes "Lizzie wrap this up for Wendle when his sister Molly comes hand it to her"

Lizzie begins to wrap up the meat

"Mama, some kids are taking the morphling behind the school gates. I think they might be getting addicted" a worker named Ruth tells mama

"Did they steal the morphling from us" mama asks

"No they bought it" Ruth tells us

"Well that's ok then" mama says and she leaves

My six year old sister Molly comes up to Lizzie and takes the meat, then I suddenly remember it's reaping day

"HEY MAMA" I shout "I got to go it's nearly the reaping"

"Oh of course" mama says "You and Faye go get ready"

Me and a 18 year old name Faye leave the trading centre and dress.

I then go to the town square

Anele reaps a girl who is probably only a year younger than me, Faye escaped her final reaping.

"AND THE BOY IS….WENDLE EDISON"

Me, I pull on a brave face and walk to the stage. I could have run away but I knew Molly or my mother will have got shot.

"OUR TRIBUTES ARACHNE SAMASTAR AND WENDLE EDISON"

* * *

**UP NEXT IS DISTRICT 7! OH AND MOST OF YOU GUESSED THIS BUT IN CASE YOU DIDN'T MAMA WAS BASED OF MATRON MORTON FROM CHICAGO.**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**DISTRICT 7 REAPING**

**AMBER JORDAN**

"Amber, Amber get up" my little sister Ruby pests

"Ruby go away, just let me stay in bed a little longer"

"But Amber" my sister whines "Mom wants us to get ready for the reaping"

"Ok" I say

I get up and start to dress. Nothing too special just some jeans and a green shirt. My mom is helping Ruby with her clothes. Ruby has always been moms favourite.

"COME ON KIDS" my mother shouts and we head out the door.

I start to think what I'd be like if I were in the games. I completely fail at all weapons, especially axes which is weird considering I'm from district 7. I guess I'm ok with a bow and arrow but I'm not sure I'd be able to survive the games with them.

Once we get to the reaping I line up with the other 16 year olds whilst my sister goes with the other 13 year olds.

Joan Fearne walks onto the stage smiling, her teeth are extremely white and look weird with her light blue face and dark green eyelashes.

"Hello district 7, it's an honour to be here" she lies "Let's get straight on with it"

She quickly crosses to the reaping bowl as if she's desperate to get out of here and picks out a name.

"RUBY JORDAN" Joan says, it's silent.

My sister is motionless until the peacekeepers push her forward. She starts moving towards the stage. I see my mother begins crying. Ruby may not be the best sister in the world but she's only 13 and I can't let her die. I don't want to do this but I know I have too.

"I VOLUNTEER"

I walk up to the front and Joan says to me

"AND WHAT'S YOUR NAME"

"Amber Jordan"

I don't listen to the rest of the reaping. There's no point. I am sure I will die, I know I will die.

* * *

**ZYRUS HATCHET POV**

"Come on Zyrus" my mother says "I want my little boy to be ready for his first reaping"

"I'll be ok mom" I say

"I know you will, I'm just a little worried. Now go get your sister some water"

My sister has an unknown disease, she's dying.

After I gave her the water my father comes in back from work.

"How was it" I ask my dad

"Not too bad, I had to remove 3 tracker jacker nests today" he tells me

"Has anyone ever died from tracker jackers" I ask

"Yes son, I'm afraid they have. There is only a few tracker jacker nests here though and in the past 50 years only 2 people have died in district 7 from removing them"

I have always been scared of my future job in district 7, it's a scary thought.

"Come on Zyrus, it's time to go"

We all leave the house and on the way to the town square my dad comforts me about the reaping.

Once I'm lined up with the other 12 year olds and my father, mother and sister stand at the sides Joan enters the stage.

She reaps a 13 year old girl, she is about to step onto the stage when her sister volunteers for her. It was a brave thing for her to do but not noble, if my sister was reaped I would have volunteered the second her name was read.

"AND NOW FOR THE BOYS" Joan quickly says and she goes to the other bowl

"AND THE BOY IS….ZYRUS HATCHET"

At first I am scared but then I walk to the front. I am determined to win this because if I do I might be able to get some medicine for my sister and save her.

I take a look at my district partner. She doesn't seem evil but I don't think we'll be allies. If we were I'm sure it'd mean getting a knife in my back.

I don't want to kill but I might have too, if I want to win, if I want to save my sister.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT…NEXT UP ARE THE REAPINGS FOR DISTRICT 8 THEN DISTRICT 9 THEN DISTRICT 10, 11 AND 12 AND THEN I'LL PROBABLY DO THE CHARIOT RIDE.**

**I KNOW THIS WASN'T MY BEST CHAPTER WHICH I APOLAGIZE FOR BUT I HAVE BEEN HAVING A FEW FAMILY PROBLEMS AND SCHOOL PROBLEMS AND FEELING A BIT SICK BUT I WANTED TO KEEP UPLOADING A CHAPTER, I WILL TRY BETTER BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**DISTRICT 8 REAPING**

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

My first ever reaping. I am finding it hard to describe how I feel. I am scared of getting killed but in a way I am excited to go to the Capitol. It must be amazing there. Imagine the food, the clothes, I am told the Caesar Flickerman show is amazing it would be great to actually be on it.

"VIOLET GO GET CHANGED" my mother shouts, urgh my mother. I hate her.

I quickly dress into my clothes and head downstairs, there is no point saying goodbye to my family so I head straight out the door.

Forma Marks is currently sorting out her wig whilst the entire district waits for her too announce who will die. She always makes us wait.

One of the mentors from district 8 walks onto the stage. Her name is Cotton England.

"Sorry about this everyone" Cotton says "Forma is obviously doing some important things"

Cotton looks at Forma in disgust. We all hate the Capitol but Cotton must hate them the most after experiencing the games

"Oh hello everyone" Forma finally says "Welcome the district 8's reaping for the 68th annual hunger games"

"We'll start with the ladies"

She crosses over to the bowl and snatches up a name

"AND OUR TRIBUTE IS…VIOLET RIDE"

Me…..it can't be me. I slowly walk up to the stage. Forma is getting bored so she ushers the peacekeepers to make me go faster.

The peacekeepers push me with their guns until I get too the stage

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, here is are tribute Violet ride" he says

I can't win this, but I have too. To show my mother that I can win.

I promise I will return and when I do, all my family except my mother will be living going from rags to riches.

* * *

**AVERWORTH HENCHRY POV**

"Averworth, that's my grain" a little boy named Jake who lives in the same orphanage as me says

"And this is a knife" I say showing him the sharp weapon "And if you don't shut up I'll put it in your throat"

Jake looks scared and runs; I quickly eat the grain and leave. Today is the reaping day, it's a perfect opportunity to do some training. Nearly all the clothing factories in district 8 are closed so that means I can secretly do training there without being noticed.

Most people say that I'm sadistic…..and that is completely true. I have a reason for it though. 3 years ago my little sister was put into the games. She was only 12 and got past the cornucopia and day 3, I thought she would make it home but no one showed mercy for her, no one except an 18 year old from district 5. The district 5 female took care of my sister until some bitch from 7 killed them both…brutally. I had to watch my sister be killed in the most terrible way ever. The tributes aren't the only ones who go insane in the games they're family do as well. After I saw her death my head wasn't the same ever again. I guess you could say I was a bit mentally of stable. I get back to the orphanage and get changed.

"Everyone, come on" the runner of the orphanage says "It's time for the reaping"

The entire orphanage goes to the town square. Our escort comes onto the stage messing with her hair not even acknowledging us.

When she finally realises we are here she speaks.

She first reaps a small 12 year old girl, she walks way too slow. I almost feel like screaming "MOVE IT BITCH" she's making herself look scared, the careers will target her easily.

"And are male is" Forma says "ANDREW DECKER"

"I VOLUNTEER"

A bunch of gasps are heard from the crowd, we've had a few volunteers but not many, I'm probably the 9th in 68 years of hunger games to volunteer.

"And…and what's your name" Forma stutters slightly scared of my big size compared to her petite one.

"Averworth Henchry" I say

Most of the kids and adults know my sister from the games, they must think that I have gone crazy…and they are right.

* * *

**I THINK DISTRICT 8 HAS GOT AN INTERESTING DUO THIS YEAR. I KNOW THE FEMALE PART SUCKED BUT I AM STILL ILL SO ALL I CAN DO IS LIE IN BED AND WRITE OR WATCH DVDS (OF CHICAGO, LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS AND VARIOUS OTHER MUSICALS)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, ONLY A FEW MORE REAPINGS LEFT AND THEN IT'S THE CHARIOT PARADE**


	11. District 9 Reaping

**DISTRICT 9 REAPING**

**CHANTELLE KELD POV**

The hunger games. Why would someone invent such a horrible thing?

It's my second reaping and my brothers first. I am not very good with weapons, my friend Deana gets food for us. Her older brother Clark goes into the forest and gets food for us whilst his mother steals grain from the factory, even after all that still take tesserae. So even though my name should only be in the bowl twice it's in it 10 times. I'm not worried though, there's tons more names in there.

"Come on Chantelle" my little brother whines

"Just give me a sec Ethan" I say

I put on a slightly torn blue dress, it's the best one I have.

"Kids, It's time for the reaping" Deana's mom calls

Me and my brother head out the door and walk along with Deana and her family to the town square.

Our escort walks up to the stage, Gem Precious I think she's called.

"Hello" she says in the bubbliest voice she can manage, you can tell she wants to get this over and done with because she moves quickly to the bowl. When she moves the grain from our district flies from the ground and covers the bottom of her dress.

She snatches up a name and sighs because she's only just noticed her dress "Great" she whispers "Just great, I ask for district 5 and I get district 9"

"Anyway" she says after another sigh "Our female tribute is….."

"CHANTELLE KELD"

Everyone looks at me, I stare in disbelief. Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear it they won't find me but it didn't work. The peacekeepers come and take me to the stage.

"Very excited aren't you" Gem says with a bit of sarcasm "Now for the males"

I look onwards at the boys side of the stage, what if Ethan was chosen now. I couldn't kill my brother. I just need to hope the odds will be in both mine and his favour…that seems unlikely though.

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

"Dale, don't worry you'll be fine" my aunt comforts me "You were fine when you were 12, you were fine when your 13, you were fine when you were 14 and 15 and you will be fine this time"

I love my aunt; she's looked after me since I was 7. My parents were killed by the flu, my uncle was also killed by it. Ever since then my aunt took me in a looked after me.

"Now enough of this" my aunt says "Even if you did go in the games I know for a fact that you'd win"

I laugh "Thanks"

The entire family (or what's left of it) goes to the town square. I see the escort practically shouting at the mayor

"Have you seen the state of my dress" she shouts "I opened the window on the train this morning when we was arriving in this district and my entire wardrobe and my face was covered in this muck"

She's been trying to get district 1 for years, then she lowered her expectations to district 4 and when that didn't work she lowered it to district 5 but still gets stuck with us.

When she has finished shouting at the mayor she addresses us.

She first reaps a 13 year old named Chantelle, I've seen her working at the factory.

"Now for the males" Gem says

She crosses to the bowl and slowly dunks her hand in and quickly snatches it out.

"And the boy is…..DALE COOPER"

I am lucky that I have quick responses. If I just stood there frozen then it would make me look like an easy victim. I walk up to the stage and stand next to Gem.

"Well go on…shake hands you to" I offer my hand to Chantelle who takes it and we shake.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…..WE HAVE ARE TRIBUTES!"

* * *

**ONLY 3 MORE REAPINGS GUYS. UP NEXT DISTRICT 10. MIGHT UPLOAD IT LATER TONIGHT SO PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO FINISH THE REAPINGS AND GET ON WITH THE STORY SO THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE LIKELY IT IS I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT**

**OH AND I'M NOT SURE IF ANYONE WATCHED DOCTOR WHO ON SATURDAY BUT I DID AND IT WAS REALLY SAD. HEART BREAKING EVEN. JUST THOUGHT I'D SAY. **


	12. District 10 Reaping

**I WANT TO GET THE REAPINGS OVER AND DONE WITH SO HERE ARE THE LAST OF THE REAPINGS**

**DISTRICT 10 REAPING**

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

This is my 2nd to last reaping. Next year will be my last and then the year after that I am free from the hunger games.

"Kids, we need to get some work done before the reaping" my father calls

I get changed into my working clothes and head down to my father's farm, I go to the milking facility and begin milking the cows and my brother goes with my father to the butchers where they both work whilst his daughter Susan milks the animals with me.

"Where's your mum Susan" I ask

"She's sheering the sheep" she says to me

"Have you been fed today?"

"Mum tried to get some food and drink for us last night to have today but she wasn't paid much so we couldn't get any"

"I'm sorry about that, here have a bit of this" I say and I hand her a bottle of milk

"Thanks Auntie Maisy" she says and she gulps down the milk

"I'm sure your dad will bring you some meat from the butchers today, we've been saving up for a big feast to celebrate surviving the reaping"

"Are you scared of the reaping" Susan asks

"No not really, you shouldn't be scared either. Just enjoy that you're only 7 and don't have to worry about it yet"

"Will you tell me about uncle Maximus again" she asks

"Well…..ok. Uncle Martin was chosen to be in the games a few years ago, he was 15. Uncle Maximus volunteered for him and he….well he died at the cornucopia"

My eldest sibling Millie walks into the milking room

"Maisy, don't you need to get ready" she says to me

I rush back home and get out of my work clothes, I put my golden locks into bun. Most people from my district have brown hair and black or dark brown eyes but I'm the runt of the litter with glowing hair and blue eyes.

I walk to the town square. The mayor and his wife walk onto the stage followed by the main mentors for this year Hare and Marium Shelled.

The escort Ollympia walks onto stage

"What is that smell" she whispers referring to our factories stink "Let's do this quickly. Welcome district 10"

She only says that before she crosses over to the bowl and picks up a name

"Your female tribute is….MAISY MARIBETH"

I don't move, I can't it's like I'm paralyzed. My legs suddenly start moving and I slowly walk to the stage

"Come on up….QUICKLY" Ollympia says frustrated.

"Right, now for the boys"

I can't believe it, I'm in the games…..and will probably share the same fate as my brother

* * *

**ANTHONY UNDERWOOD POV**

The hunger games are sick. Just disgusting and sick. I am scared of getting picked but if I was I would not be hesitant to kill someone

"Anthony" my dad calls "It's….it's time"

I quickly get changed and head to the reaping

Ollympia fusses over the smell our district.

"It smells like dead cows here" she says

Well….I wonder why a livestock district would smell of dead cows

She stops her fussing and walks over to the bowl.

She quickly snatches up a name and heads back to the microphone.

She announces the female tribute is a girl named Maisy, I've only seen her once when she gave me some milk.

"Right, now for the boys"

She once again quickly snatches a name and says….

"ANTHONY UNDERWOOD"

What….me…..it can't be me.

I slowly go up to the stage.

"There we go…so those are tributes" Ollympia says unenthusiastically

I board the train with Maisy and are mentors enter the cart.

"Hi, I'm Hare, this is Marium" Hare introduces ourselves

Marium goes over to a small jukebox and puts on a track. It's an old fashioned track, made years before I was born.

"Marium" Hare says gently "Please turn that off we're trying to help these kids"

"But this is Tabytha's favourite" Marium says "Tabytha and Marigold asked if I could put this on for them. Scout and Emerald seem to be enjoying the music too, plus me and Tristan were going to dance to it"

Tabytha, Marigold, Scout, Emerald, Tristan. This were people who were in her games. She fell in love with Tristan.

"I'm sorry about this" Hare says "We'll talk later"

"Come on Tristan" Marium says to nobody and she leaves

So these are my mentors…I don't stand a chance.

* * *

**AND THAT'S DISTRICT 10. UP NEXT IS DISTRICT 11.**


	13. District 11 Reaping

**DISTRICT 11 REAPING**

**AQUA GEE POV**

God knows I hate the reaping. Practically everyone in district 11 does. I am so worried that I nearly get run over by a tractor

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING KID" the man named Hank in the tractor says

"Sorry Hank, got a lot on my mind" I say

"Who hasn't? It's reaping day, everyone has got something on their mind"

"How are your kids" I ask

"Well Suzie has her name in 10 times today and our Sammy is only 5 so he hasn't got to worry" Hank tells me

"We'll have to get our families together later for the celebration" I say

"That is if none of us gets reaped"

"Don't think like that. I'm sure we'll all be fine" I assure him

That last part was a bit of false hope. The only thing we can do is hope for the odds to be in our favour.

I finish my work and head home. I get changed into tattered jeans and a top.

I wonder what I could use during the games. Because I'm from district 11 I'm pretty good at using a sickle.

I can also use a bow and arrow but my preferred choice of hunting is to use a snare and shoot poisonous darts at the animals.

I head down to the reaping where our escort Honey Charm is waiting for us. She is usually excited for the games

"Hello district 11, I have a feeling that this year will be a good one for us" she says

"Shall we get straight on with it" she says not requiring an answer

She walks over to the reaping bowl and slips out a name.

"AQUA GEE"

I can't believe it…..my name was only in their 15 times and I know some kids with their names in it 30 times.

"Come on up" Honey says

I slowly walk onto the stage. I can't believe it…..the hunger games, I will be in the hunger games

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

Today is the day. Today is the day I volunteer. I have to. A couple of days ago a peacekeeper hurt my brother so I attacked him. He almost died. I have to go to court every day for my trial except for today because it's the reaping. If I don't volunteer I will be given the death penalty, if I go in the hunger games I at least have a small chance of living.

"Joseph, what were you thinking" my father scowls me

"I'm sorry but he hurt Alex" I say

"Just go upstairs and get ready" my father shouts

I go into my room and quickly get changed. I take Alex to the stands with my parents before I go and sign in to the reaping and stand with the other boys

The escort walks onto the stage wearing a disgusting bright dress and a light blue wig.

She quickly starts the reaping, first she reaps a girl who has an innocent face, she looks the age of either 15 or 16.

"Next up is the boys" Honey chirps

She once again walks to the reaping bowl and dips a hand in it. She circles the bowl a couple of times and then takes out one tiny slip of paper out.

"And our male tribute is…HAROLD SALUTE"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

I am not surprised that everyone heard me; it is unlikely to get volunteers. We had one about 30 years ago.

"Well….we….we have a volunteer" Honey says slightly confused

I walk up to the stage, I am shaking slightly. Was this the right thing to do.

"What's your name sweetie" Honey asks me

"Joseph Pendleton" I say

"Ok, shake hands you to" she points to me and Aqua

After we have shook hands Honey barges past us and announces loud into the microphone

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE ARE TRIBUTES. AQUA GEE AND JOSEPH PENDLETON"

Me and Aqua enter the justice building. This is the start of my story…..the story of how I die.

* * *

**AND THAT'S DISTRICT 11. NEXT UP IS DISTRICT 12 THE FINAL DISTRICT.**


	14. District 12 Reaping

**DISTRICT 12 REAPING**

**ALEXIS FLEET POV**

"Promise you won't volunteer" my sister Bella pesters

"Bella I promise" I say "Now I've got to go Gaia is waiting for me"

"Before you go tell me about Haymitch again" my sister has got a small obsession with the victors of district 12, I only know about Haymitch since the other one died at least 25 years ago.

"I'll tell you about him later, I've really got to go"

I head out the door and meet with my friend Gaia. She's blind so I usually help her hunt for food.

"Hey Lexi" she says to me "Look what my mum was able to get from Mr Mellark"

She hands me to slightly burnt loaves of bread.

"How did you get these" I ask in shock

"He was with his son Peeta and I think Peeta burnt them a bit, Mrs Mellark was shouting at him while Mr Mellark took them outside and just handed them to me"

We eat the bread and walk to the reaping together. Once we get there we sign in and stand with the other 13 year olds. Our escort Effie Trinket bounces onto the stage.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome" Effie repeats "Last year may have not gone as well as we hoped but I have a good feeling about this year"

Last year was terrible. The male died 5th in the bloodbath and the female died 3 hours later when she was killed by the district 4 male.

"Shall we start with the ladies" Effie asks us not really requiring an answer and she walks to the bowl

"And are female tribute is…..ALEXIS FLEET"

Not me…..anyone but me. I can't kill, I don't want to kill

"Come on up dearie"

I get onto the stage and stand next to Effie.

"A round of applause for are female tribute Alexis Fleet" Effie gives a loud round of applause to me whilst others give a unenthusiastic clap.

And this is the end of my life.

* * *

**KEITH HOE POV**

I am terrified for the reaping. Just when last years finished another comes along.

I've seen one person from district 12 become a career. A vicious girl about the age of 17 became a career but she was the first to die in the career bloodbath.

"Come on Keith" my 14 year old brother calls. I'm only a year younger than him but he acts like he's the boss of everyone

"I'm coming!" I shout

I get changed into a tattered top and jeans and head to the town square with my brother

"Fidio" I ask my brother "If you were in the hunger games what weapon would you use"

"Probably throwing knives, when I go hunting I use the knives a lot" Fidio says

That's true, my brother is an expert with knives.

We get to the town square and Effie welcomes us all.

I love the way Effie dresses, it's hilarious. She's wearing a bright green dress with a purple wig and lipstick for this year's reaping.

She starts the reaping by pulling out the name of a small girl. She's probably 13 like me.

"And now it's time for the boys" Effie says

She slowly walks over to the reaping bowl and picks out a name. She then quickly walks back to the microphone and says….

"KEITH HOE"

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. I had a gut feeling it would be me.

I walk up to the stage and stand next to Effie.

"And there we have it" Effie says "ARE TRIBUTES FOR THIS YEARS HUNGER GAMES ARE KEITH HOE AND ALEXIS FLEET"

* * *

**AND THAT IS ALL ARE TRIBUTES. THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PAGE WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE. THE WINNERS WILL GET POVS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU ONLY HAVE A WHILE TO VOTE SO YOU BETTER DO IT QUICKLY**

**INCASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL THE TRIBUTES HERE'S A LIST**

**DISTRICT 1**

**Female: Ella Glass**

**Male: Callias Latro**

**DISTRICT 2**

**Female: Cici Lucius**

**Male: Alanze Ryden**

**DISTRICT 3**

**Female: Robyn Curtis**

**Male: Ashka Gray**

**DISTRICT 4**

**Female: Rebecca Stone**

**Male: Miles Steel**

**DISTRICT 5**

**Female: Rosie Bent**

**Male: Tonic Lisken**

**DISTRICT 6**

**Female: Arachne Samastar**

**Male: Wendle Edison**

**DISTRICT 7**

**Female: Amber Jordan**

**Male: Zyrus Blake Hatchet**

**DISTRICT 8**

**Female: Violet Ride**

**Male: Averworth Henchry**

**DISTRICT 9**

**Female: Chantelle Keld**

**Male: Dale Cooper**

**DISTRICT 10**

**Female: Maisy Maribeth**

**Male: Anthony Underwood**

**DISTRICT 11**

**Female: Aqua Gee**

**Male: Joseph Pendleton**

**DISTRICT 12**

**Female: Alexis Fleet**

**Male: Keith Hoe**


	15. The Chariot Parade

**THE PEOPLE GETTING POVS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE….**

**ELLA GLASS (DISTRICT 1)**

**ALANZE RYDEN (DISTRICT 2)**

**WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**MAISY MARIBETH (DISTRICT 10)**

**ELLA GLASS POV**

The train journey was uneventful. Cashmere told me some important facts about gaining sponsors and Gloss told me about how to get weapons quickly at the cornucopia.

My stylist Gurinda Katy starts to sort out my costume.

"Now you see Ella" Gurinda says "The sponsors want a beauty babe and I think you could be this year's beauty babe. A couple of years ago I got this gorgeous girl named Samantha Sanchez, she got tons of sponsors. Unfortunately some bitch from district 7 killed her. You might as well go exploring, you got here early"

I leave my stylist and go looking around. The people here look so funny. I sit down for a while when the boy from 2 appears in front of me.

"I saw your reaping" he said to me "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend"

"Thanks, I need to win for him. I guess we should practice strategy with the rest of the careers" I say

"Oh" he says "I'm not joining the careers"

"What, why"

"I never really understood them. I'm surprised you are" he says to me

"Well I have too. It's my best way of winning" I say

"I understand" he tells me "But if you ever think about leaving them….you know where to find me"

Gurinda calls me back in and puts me in my costume. It's a gold sports bra and a long golden skirt and a crown placed on my head. She rushes me out of the room to get to the chariots. I stand next to Callias my district partner. He's only wearing a crown like me and some gold underwear. He's body is covered in little gems.

I step onto my chariot which soon moves forward to the viewing eyes of Panem.

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

"Wait so let get this straight, you don't want to be a career" Enobaria says

"Well….Yeah"

"That's a disgrace" Brutus hisses "And you certainly want be mentored by me, your Enobaria's problem now"

"Brutus shut up" Enobaria says

Just then Cici walks into the room

"Oh guess what Cici" Brutus says "Your district partner is a weakling and doesn't want to be a career"

"What" Cici says "Are you serious"

I nod

"Well, I guess this makes us enemies" she says "Just so you know, I don't have a license to kill. I have a learners permit"

Brutus and Cici leave the room leaving me and Enobaria. We remain silent

"Sorry that I'm being quiet" Enobaria says awkwardly "I'm not usually the one who mentors the weaklings…..I'm mean the non-careers"

At the chariot parade my stylist puts me into boots that look like stone and are covered in rubies. I am also wearing a black jacket with small rubies on them as well. Cici is in a black top and skirt also covered in rubies.

"I swear are stylist is stupid" Enobaria says "These costumes would better suit district 1, I miss Julia"

We both get onto the chariot and move into the crowd. I wave at the nation only so I can gain sponsors, Cici waves but makes herself look superior to the other tributes.

I wonder what will happen in the games. I just hope Cici doesn't lead the careers to kill me.

* * *

**WENDLE EDISON POV**

I have always hated the chariot parade. Being forced to wear those stupid costumes. This year my stylist puts me in a gown made of tyres and a hat that resembles a cloud with a hovercraft on it, it looks ridiculous.

District 1 and 2 go by looking fierce. The girl from 1 is stunning as usual and the boy shows of his sex appeal. The girl from 2 looks vicious and has a sense of arrogance with her. The boy from 2 looks strong but uncaring with a tiny bit of mystery.

The next tributes to go by are from district 3. Surprisingly the male looks quite strong which is unusual for district 3. Both he and his district partner (who waves nervously at the crowd) are wearing costumes made completely from wire.

District 4 goes by next. Another career district looking strong. They are both only wearing swimming costume but with a dress made from fishing nets draped over them.

The district 5 chariots is a heart-breaking sight. two 13 year olds looking nervous and shy, they might pull in a few sponsors but perhaps not many. They both wear a top made from a keyboard but there skirt and trousers resemble atoms.

And next up is me. Me and my district partner ride into the town waving and smiling. Roses are thrown at us but we don't get as many as district 1 did. We get to the presidents mansion and we wait for the other tributes.

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"Now what we're thinking of doing" my stylist starts "Is putting you and your district partner, what's he called Andy or something"

"Anthony" I correct her

"Anthony, in cow costumes"

I hate the idea of being dressed as a cow, I'll look stupid and it won't get me any sponsors

"Is it ok if I make a suggestion? Back home my job was to milk the animals so…."

"So maybe we should think about the districts jobs instead of the things in the district, BRILLIANT" my stylist shouts "We can dress you as a milkmaid and Andrew as a rancher"

"He's called Anthony" I correct her again

Soon I am put in an outfit a milkmaid would wear. I look stunning. Anthony looks amazing as well dressed as a rancher but he looks more like a cowboy.

We watch district 7 go by. The girl is wearing dress made from leaves and the young 12 year old boy is wearing a lumberjack top with his pants resembling tree roots.

Districts 8's chariot looks alright but slightly lazy. They're both wearing costume made out of purple string and the female has a massive needle in her hair. It looks slightly uncomfortable.

District 9 do the same thing they do every year which is wearing an outfit made from straw, hay and grain.

Next up is me. Me and Anthony go out to the nation. The crowd smile delighted at our costumes. Once we get to the mansion we wait for the other tributes and the president.

I turn to see district 11. They girl wears a skirt made from leaves and her top is covered in beautiful diamond like berries. The male wears the same.

Up next is district 12. They both wear miner's clothes except more…dazzling. Not as dazzling as district 1 but still better than most years.

The president stands in front of the nation.

"WELCOME TRIBUTES" President Snow says "WELCOME TO THE CAPITOL. WE WELCOME YOU AND SALUTE YOUR COURAGE AND YOUR SACRIFICE, AND WE WISH YOU A HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR"

The chariots ride into the training centre and we all get out of our costumes. Tomorrow is training. Tomorrow is the day alliances begin to form

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS TO ELLA, ALANZE, WENDLE AND MAISY FOR WINNING (THEY CAME IN JOINT 1ST). ALSO CONGRATULATIONS TO JOSEPH PENDELETON FROM DISTRICT 11 FOR COMING IN 2ND PLACE. IN JOINT 3RD PLACE WAS MILES STEEL, ASHKA GRAY, ROBYN CURTIS, CALLIAS LATRO AND ZYRUS HATCHET. IN 4TH PLACE WAS ROSIE BENT, CICI LUCIUS AND TONIC LISKEN AND IN 5TH PLACE WAS REBECCA STONE.**

**WHICH WAS YOUR FAVOURITE CHARIOT COSTUME. NEXT CHAPTER IS TRAINING DAY 1**


	16. Training Part 1

**ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**ASHKA GRAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7)**

**ROBYN CURTIS POV**

Me and Ashka have a deal. We don't kill each other during the bloodbath and leave each other alone for at least 5 days. Ashka is planning on being with the careers so we won't be allies but at least I might be able to make it past day 5.

I head down to training. The only other tributes are the careers except for the district 2 male, an awkward looking district 10 female, Ashka and the district 8 male. The careers are currently by the knife throwing station so I go to the bow and arrow station.

I pick up a bow and aim an arrow. I shoot but only manage to hit it around the shoulder area but it's not bad for a beginner.

I don't know who I will have for allies or if I'll have any at all. Right now I need to focus on getting a good score for the gamemakers.

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

I am currently at training. I need to get in with the careers somehow but I don't know how to. I'm at the sword station when the boy from 8 comes up to me

"You're trying to be a career" he says

"How do you know" I ask

"You keep looking at them…..sort of studying them. I want to be one too" he tells me

"Well how do we become one then"

"You have to be bold. Your waiting for them to notice you when you should force them to notice you. I'm Averworth by the way"

"Ashka. What do you mean by make them notice you?" I ask him

"You any good with throwing knives" I nod "Follow my league"

I follow him to the knife throwing station where the careers are talking. Averworth barges past them and picks up a knife. He then chucks it at the board where the knife lands in the dummies chest.

I do the same as him and chuck a knife which also lands in the dummies chest.

The girl from 2 looks us up and down, she then looks at the district 1 male as if to confirm something. The district 1 male nods

"Your, pretty strong" the girl from 2 says

"Well for tributes from 3 and 8" the girl from 4 says

"Maybe you should…" the boy from 4 considers what he was about to say

"Join the careers" the boy from 1 tell us both. BINGO

"Well" Averworth says "If you insist"

"I'm Callias" the boy from 1 says "This is Cici" he points to the girl from 2

"I'm Rebecca, my friends call me Becca but if you call me that I'll kick your ass" the girl from 4 warns us

"And I'm Miles, you can give me a short nickname if you want but I you'll do I'll chop off your head and ship it to district 12" the boy from 4 says

"And I'm Ella" the girl from 1 pipes up

"Now, let's talk strategy" Callias says

* * *

**ZYRUS HATCHET POV**

More of the tributes are at training now. Nearly all are. It is unlikely me and Amber will be in an alliance. She doesn't seem to have an interest me. Understandable because I do look weak but once I get a hatchet I can be quiet deadly.

It's lunch now so I go to get something to eat. The food here is delicious. I find an empty table. The 17 year old girl from 10 walks up to me.

"There doesn't seem to be anymore tables" she says "Can I sit here"

"Sure, I'm Zyrus" I introduce myself

"I'm Maisy" she says to me

"How come you don't sit with your district partner" I ask her

"Well…..he said he wasn't interested in an alliance…at least not with me" she says

"That's the same with me and my district partner"

"I can't believe she'd let a 12 year old like you be by yourself. Maybe we should be in an alliance together to show them who's tough" Maisy laughs

"Ok" I say simply

She pauses in confusion "Seriously"

"Yeah. I'm from district 7 so I'm brilliant with an axe. You're from district 10 so you must be brilliant with a knife"

"Well, I guess it could work" she agrees

"Perfect" I say

I did it. I got an alliance

* * *

**NEXT UP IS TRAINING DAY 2. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON THE ARENA PM ME THEM. IF THERE'S A FEW I LIKE I WILL PUT A POLL ON MY CHANNEL AND YOU CAN VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE.**


	17. Training Part 2

**POVS IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE**

**REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON (DISTRICT 11)**

**REBECCA STONE POV**

I pick up a trident and throw. YES, right in the middle of the dummy. The gamemakers have left the training centre for a while so the head trainer Atala calls all the tributes together.

"We want to test you before your evaluation tomorrow. You will all run through the gauntlet in the quickest time you can" Atala says

She shows us everyone the gauntlet. It consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing, once you get to the landing you must run back down again.

"You must run up and down the gauntlet in the quickest time possible" Atala informs us "You may think this is easy but say hello to my friends"

4 trainers stand by the gauntlet. 2 on the side rising up and 2 on the side going down. They are carrying padded clubs, obviously to swing at us.

"LINE UP" Atala shouts

All the tributes line up but me and the rest of the careers barge to the front. First up is Cici.

"State your name and district" Atala says holding a notepad

"Cici Lucius, district 2" Cici says

"BEGIN"

Cici runs up to the top of the gauntlet with ease, she also goes down it with ease as well and is given a time of 8 seconds.

Callias from district 1 goes next. Like Cici he goes up and down with ease. He however did it quicker and got a score of 7 seconds.

Next is Miles. He goes up finely but nearly slips going down. People from district 4 are more used to swimming then running. He gets a score of 9 seconds.

I run up the gauntlet with ease. I was a bit too cautious though which cost me a few seconds and also got a score of 8.

The other tributes run up and down the gauntlet, some with difficulty and others with ease. Training is getting hard

* * *

**CHANTELLE KELD POV**

That gauntlet was hard. I got a score of 12 seconds. The girl from 8 fell flat on her face and most of the careers laughed.

I am at the fire making section when the girl from 7 walks up to me.

"Here" she says "You do it like this"

She shows me how to make the fire

"Thanks, I'm Chantelle" I introduce myself

"I'm Amber"

"Thanks for helping me with the fires, I can never do them" I say

"Well if you can help me run faster than we'd be a perfect team" Amber says

"You think we would" I say

"Well….why not. The guy from my district seems pretty weak, he got a 11 on the gauntlet but with weapons he seems useless"

"I guess we would make a pretty good team" I say

"Great, we'll talk later about strategy for the cornucopia" Amber says and she walks away

I finally got an alliance.

* * *

**ROBYN CURTIS POV**

I know that me and Ashka have that deal but I am seriously worried, I need an alliance.

I try to figure out who to use…..I guess the tributes from 6 could be good. I walk over to them

"Hi, I was wondering if…"

"You want to be in an alliance" the boy says

"Erm….yes, how did you know" I ask

"Mama gave me good intuition" the boy explains. I have no idea who this mama is but if she was in the games I'm sure I'd like her as an ally

"Well….do you want to be allies"

The boy and girl from 6 look at each other for a moment before they both nod

"Sure"

I sit down and help them practice fire building

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDELTON POV**

"You better find yourself an alliance" my escort warns me "You might not last without one hunny. I suggest you try to be with the careers. Your pretty strong"

She shoves me forward into the direction of the careers but I notice something. It's the girl from 10 and the boy from 7….it's weird, they look like they're having…..fun. Like they really care for each other.

"I want them" I say and I point to the boy and girl

"WHAT" my escort shrieks "no no no no hunny. You want to be with the strong ones"

"Oh leave him alone" My mentor Pansy says "You be who you want to be with"

I walk over to the girl and boy.

"Hi" I simply say

"Erm…hi" the girl from 10 says. The boy from 7 seems to cower slightly and hide behind his ally

"I'm Joseph. I was wondering, you won't be able to outnumber the careers with just two of you" I say

"Zyrus, why don't you go train more with the axes" the girl from 10 says to the little 12 year old. The boy leaves and she turns to me "And we will be able to outnumber them with you"

"No" I say "But you might be stronger"

"Why did you choose us to be in an alliance with" the girl from 10 asks

"Because you seem the less psychotic….plus you're kind of hot" I add flirtatiously

She blushes slightly "Don't you think that seems a little forward"

"Life's short and your hot, we won't be able to have a romance but we might be able to at least have an alliance" I say

"What, you, me and Zyrus as are 12 year old kid"

"We'd make a right good family" I laugh

She laughs with me "I'm Maisy. Ok then, you can be our ally"

"Thank you, now would you like to go and get some dinner" I offer her my hand

She looks down and takes it "I would love to Joseph"

We both walk to the Cafeteria to get some food. Maybe being in these games have a small bright side.

* * *

**AND THAT'S TRAINING DAY 2. UP NEXT WILL PROBABLY BE THE TRAINING SCORES**


	18. Training Scores

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

"Training scores, training scores" my escort shrills

"Shush" Enobaria says "It's about to begin

The faces of tributes and their scores shine on the screen

**DISTRICT 1**

**Callias Latro: 10**

**Ella Glass: 9**

* * *

**DISTRICT 2**

**Alanze Ryden: 8**

**Cici Lucius: 9**

* * *

"Good girl Cici, a 9 is good but I'm sure you'll get fiercer in the arena" Brutus says to me

"I sure will Brutus, unlike the mutt who got an 8" I say referring to Alanze7

"Cici" Enobaria warns me "Careers get 8's too

I ignore her and look back to the screen

* * *

**DISTRICT 3**

**Robyn Curtis: 8**

**Ashka Gray: 8**

* * *

**DISTRICT 4**

**Miles Steel: 9**

**Rebecca Stone: 9**

* * *

**DISTRICT 5**

**Tonic Lisken: 8**

**Rosie Bent: 7**

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

"A 7" My mentor Vanessa says slightly disappointed "You could have done better, well done Tonic for getting an 8 though.

A 7 is actually a really good score so I don't know why Vanessa sounds so disappointed.

"Are you too going to be allies" Vanessa asks me and Tonic

"Yes" Tonic says

"Do you have a strategy for the arena?"

"Erm….no"

"Well you better think of one quickly"

We look back at the television

* * *

**DISTRICT 6**

**Wendle Edison: 8**

**Arachne Samastar: 7**

* * *

**DISTRICT 7**

**Zyrus Hatchet: 6**

**Amber Jordan: 7**

* * *

**DISTRICT 8**

**Averworth Henchry: 8**

**Violet Ride: 3**

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

YES. A 3, my plans going good so far

"A 8" Averworth shouts "I WANTED A 9. THE CAREERS MIGHT THINK I'M TOO WEAK TO BE IN THEIR ALLIANCE NOW"

"Averworth" my mentor Cotton says "I don't want to sound rude but please shut up. Your constant complaining will not get you any sponsors and is really annoying"

"Oh shut up, you got a training score of 4. You're pathetic" Averworth sneers

"Yes I did get a 4, but I also won" Cotton tells Averworth "Now sit down and watch the television"

* * *

**DISTRICT 9**

**Dale Cooper: 6**

**Chantelle Keld: 7**

* * *

**DISTRICT 10**

**Anthony Underwood: 8**

**Maisy Maribeth: 7**

* * *

**DISTRICT 11**

**Joseph Pendleton: 9**

**Aqua Gee: 8**

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

"A 9" I shout in shock "I got a 9"

"Well done Joseph, Congratulations"

I can't believe it. I got a 9.

* * *

**DISTRICT 12**

**Keith Hoe: 6**

**Alexis Fleet: 6**

* * *

**AND THOSE ARE YOUR SCORES EVERYONE. OK EVERYONE SO THE BLOODBATH IS GOING TO BE PRETTY SOON SO PM ON WHY YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER SHOULD LIVE...IT JUST MIGHT HELP THEM**


	19. Interviews

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"It's too tight" I say

"Stop whining, beauty hurts" my stylist Gurinda says. She zips up my blue dress and puts my blonde hair in a bun

All the tributes line up whilst I walk onto the stage, I smile and wave. My escort told me my angle should be cute, dumb but slightly deadly.

"Welcome Ella" Caesar says "And how are you"

"I'm very well thank you" I say sitting down

"Now the main thing the Capitol have been asking about is the peacekeepers shooting your friend at the reaping" Caesar says to me

I remember what my mentor told me to say, I'm so sorry Letsha "Well you see Caesar that was a misunderstanding, I didn't run away in fear. I was so excited to be in the games that I had to go hug my bestfriend. The peacekeepers got it wrong but it was a simple mistake to make" I feel terrible saying that. I wish I could tell them that it was me being a coward which made Letsha get killed but I can't.

For the rest of the reaping I am complimented by Caesar on my beauty and I'm given questions on my strategy which I refuse to answer. I leave the stage still smiling.

I start to head to the elevator when I'm stopped by my escort

"Aren't you waiting for the rest of the careers?"

"Erm….yeah sure" I really want to leave and cry but I know I'll need to stay to talk strategy "I'm just going to the toilet"

I rush to the toilet and sit in one of the stalls and cry my eyes out. The Capitol may think I'm brave but in truth I'm a coward, a horrible coward.

* * *

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR POV**

The district 1 female did brilliant. The male showed his sex appeal and can be guaranteed to get a ton of sponsors. The girl from 2 acts sarcastic, sassy but slightly sweet. The boy from 2 acts very funny telling jokes and making the audience laugh, you can tell slightly that he hates what he is in. He could be a good ally.

Robyn acts vulnerable, it might pull in a few sponsors but she looks a bit too scared. Her district partner acts tries to play mysterious but fails so instead acts rude and doesn't make an effort to get sponsors

"So Ashka" Caesar asks "Most tributes like the Capitols food but what do you think of the Capitols style"

I expect him to lie and say something like "Oh its brilliant" but instead he says….

"Well it's basically a bunch of people wearing face paint and dresses 5 sizes too small for them so they're tits keep popping out but I guess that's how you guys like style"

I am shocked he said that but slightly impressed. He leaves the stage by giving the audience the big middle finger.

The girl from 4 wears a blue and black dress that matches her black hair and green eyes. She acts tough but slightly seductive. Her district partner is quiet and menacing; he is a favourite with the audience who like to see a blood loving pyscho in the games.

The district 5 female messes up what to say. She says a few intelligent things but mostly stutters and mumbles. The district 5 boy makes everyone feel sympathetic for him.

Next up is me; I walk onto the stage looking quite confident but not arrogant.

"Hello Arachne" Caesar says

He notices my light gold dress "You look beautiful"

"Thank you Caesar"

There's not much to talk about with him. He mostly asks me about life back in district 6. I smile at the crowd after the interview and leave.

Wendle goes onto the stage next. He looks quite shy, he can see me slightly and I whisper to him "What would mama do"

This makes him perk up, he goes on confident and his interview goes brilliant.

Once Wendle gets off stage me, Robyn and him sit and talk

"Well we will need weapons" Robyn says

"So we go to the cornucopia, we could die" I say

I am dreading tomorrow; this is the worse I've ever felt.

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I stand behind the boy from 7, patiently waiting for my interview.

The district 7 girl tries to tell a sob story about her sister being reaped but it doesn't work because the audience already got there sob story from the little 13 year olds from district 5. Her district partner does much better. He mixes a small sob story with intelligence and a slight amount of bravery.

I'm next. I start to walk to the stage; my plan is too appear weak and not a threat. It worked perfectly for a girl from 7 a few years ago.

I stand next to Caesar and smile shyly.

"Please sit"

"Th….thank you" I say

I stutter my way through the interview. I can tell I won't get sponsors but I'll be able to survive without them.

After the interview I leave the stage, my escort scorns me but Cotton simply smiles and gives me thumbs up. Perhaps she knows my strategy.

Averworth acts very sneaky and strong. He comes off looking very proud of himself.

The girl from 9 acts shy but it's slightly boring. The boy from 9 tells Caesar about life back home.

The girl from 10 is very sweet and extremely likeable. Her district partner gives short answers and you can tell the audience is bored.

The district 11 female tells the audience her love off the Capitol, probably to get some sponsors.

The male from 11 walks onto the stage

"Hi Caesar" he says "Bye Caesar" and then he walks off stage….his interview lasted 7 seconds

I can hear Chaff and Haymitch laughing away.

Both tributes from 12 try to show that just because they're from district 12 doesn't mean they're not strong.

And that's it. We all head for the elevator and go to bed….but we all dread the outcomes of tomorrow

* * *

**MILES STEEL POV**

"Ok, so this is the plan" Callias says "Ella you're the fastest. That means you have to go to the cornucopia first and protect are supplies, unfortunately that means you won't get many killings"

"It's a sad loss" Ella says

"The rest of us will get our weapons and attack" Callias continues

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

They all sleep whilst I plan. They underestimated me….they'll regret that, they won't know what hit them.

* * *

**OK EVERYONE, THAT'S THE INTERVIEWS. NEXT UP IS THE CORNUCOPIA BLOODBATH. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL POST A LIST OF ALLIANCES SOON. **


	20. The Countdown

**DALE COOPER POV**

My stylist put me into a bottle green jacket, the colour of the jacket is different for each district and has each tributes district number on it. I am about to get into my tube when a gamemaker walks into the room.

"Can you leave us for a second" the gamemaker named Laurie says to my stylist

My stylist leaves us "Dale, you remember the deal"

"Yes"

"If you do this then I will be the new head gamemaker" Laurie says "Remember, there will be one purple backpack at the cornucopia….make sure you get it"

"I will" I say

Laurie leaves and I enter my tube

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I rise into the arena through my tube. I look around, the cornucopia is on a beach/field. We must be on some sort of island. I am next to Cici and the boy from 9

60

59

Oh god. Letsha died because of me, I will not let his death be forgotten.

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

58

Let the games begin

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

57

56

This is going to be fun

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

55

54

I regret volunteering. But I'll win for my sister.

**ROBYN CURTIS POV**

53

Ashka, you better keep our promise

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

52

I won't kill Robyn but if she steals my weapon then I will get violent

**REBECCA STONE POV**

51

50

Where is it….where's my triton…it's there, right next to the cornucopia

**MILES STEEL POV**

49

48

I am next to the girl from 7. She has something to worry about being so close to me.

**ROSIE BENT POV**

47

46

Don't go near the cornucopia

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

45

44

43

Oh god, I'm next to the girl from 2….I'm next to a career

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR POV**

42

41

40

I promise I'll get home mom

**WENDLE EDISON POV**

39

38

37

Pray for me mama. I hope everything you've taught me will become useful

**AMBER JORDAN POV**

36

35

34

I will get that bow and arrow, if I don't go for the axe

**ZYRUS HATCHET POV**

33

32

31

Yes, I can see a hatchet…..oh no. It's right next to the cornucopia

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

30

29

28

Just stay away from the fight, I can get supplies later

**AVERWORTH HENCHRY POV**

26

25

24

Let the bloodbath begin

**CHANTELLE KELD POV**

23

22

21

20

I know how to set up traps. I can use that to my advantage

**DALE COOPER POV**

19

18

17

16

15

I don't need to fight. My intelligence will kill them.

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

14

13

I can't see Zyrus or Joseph. I need to get to them

**ANTHONY UNDERWOOD POV**

12

11

10

I am ready to play the game

**AQUA GEE POV**

9

8

I may have not made an impression in training but I know I will now

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

7

I can see Zyrus eyeing up a hatchet…but I can't see Maisy

**ALEXIS FLEET**

6

I know I can do this

**KEITH HOE POV**

5

Come on sponsors don't let me down know

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0…**

**LET THE 68TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**OK SO HERE IS THE LIST OF ALLIANCES. JUST BECAUSE YOUR IN AN ALLIANCE DOESN'T MEAN YOUR TRIBUTE WILL DEFINATLY LIVE**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 1 (CAREERS)**

**Ella glass DISTRICT 1**

**Callias Latro DISTRICT 1**

**Cici Lucius DISTRICT 2**

**Ashka Gray DISTRICT 3**

**Rebecca Stone DISTRICT 4**

**Miles Steel DISTRICT 4**

**Averworth Henchry DISTRICT 8**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 2**

**Zyrus Hatchet DISTRICT 7**

**Maisy Maribeth DISTRICT 10**

**Joseph Pendleton DISTRICT 11**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 3**

**Tonic Lisken DISTRICT 5**

**Rosie Bent DISTRICT 5**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 4**

**Robyn Curtis DISTRICT 3**

**Arachne Samastar DISTRICT 6**

**Wendle Edison DISTRICT 6**

* * *

**ALLIANCE 5**

**Amber Jordan DISTRICT 7**

**Chantelle Keld DISTRICT 9**

**Aqua Gee DISTRICT 11**

* * *

**NO ALLIANCE**

**Alanze Ryden DISTRICT 2**

**Violet Ride DISTRICT 8**

**Dale Cooper DISTRICT 9**

**Anthony Underwood DISTRICT 10**

**Alexis Fleet DISTRICT 12**

**Keith Hoe DISTRICT 12**

**Once again, just because you're in an alliance doesn't mean you'll live**


	21. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**OK. HERE'S THE CORNUCOPIA BLOODBATH. I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MANY.**

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

I jump off my podium and run straight to the cornucopia. I am a quick runner so I am the first one there. I grab 2 backpacks and run to the forest. I am about to run into the woods when I remember…. Joseph and Zyrus.

I turn back to see Zyrus holding his hatchet. He is about to grab his backpack when suddenly his district partner (named Amber I think) runs towards him, she's holding a knife.

"ZYRUS TURN AROUND" I shout, he hears and turns. He moves out the way just in time and then pushes Amber into a bunch of crates. He runs towards me.

When he reaches me I give him 1 backpack. I then hide him behind a bush

"Zyrus stay here. I'm going to go look for Joseph" I say. I take a knife out of 1 of the backpacks and run back to the cornucopia.

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

When the timer finishes I run to the cornucopia. I'm not the quickest runner but I get that quite fast. Ella is waiting by the cornucopia whilst the other careers have got their weapons and kill others.

"Fancy meeting you here" I say whilst Ella puts on a vest full of throwing knives

"Alanze" she says shocked, not sure whether to kill me or not "Run, get away from here"

"Relax, I just came to get this" I grab a tomahawk axe and a backpack "See you soon"

"Wait" she shouts

I turn around and she grabs me. She chucks me to the floor behind some crates. I think she's about to kill me but instead she bends down and kisses me.

"Well" I say "Someone's excited"

"Good luck" she says

"Join me"

"I can't" she says "I hate to admit it but the careers are my best shot at winning"

"Good luck to you too then" I say

I get up and leave the cornucopia and run to the forest.

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

I grab a kukri machete and I'm about to run when I am pushed down by the boy from 10. He raises a knife and sneers

"I said to my district partner Maisy that she's weak….and she is, but with you she'll be stronger. You prove me wrong….I don't like to be proven wrong"

He is about to bring his knife down when someone pushes him off me. It's Maisy.

I grab my Machete and stab him multiple times. When I'm sure he's dead I grab Maisy and run.

* * *

**AMBER JORDAN POV**

That little douche of a district partner of mine took my axe and some bitch from 11 took my bow and arrows. I run to the cornucopia for a new weapon.

"AMBER" Chantelle shouts "COME ON"

She's holding a backpack. Maybe I could kill her and take that backpack instead.

I am thinking about it when the boy from 4 slams by head into the cornucopia. He slices my leg with an axe. An axe I should have had.

"Let me finish her off" his district partner says.

She stabs me multiple times with her trident. I try to squirm away but there too strong.

"Stop taking the piss Rebecca and kill her already" the boy says

"No way Miles" Rebecca says "I'm just getting started"

"Move" Miles says

He pushes Rebecca away, lifts his axe over my head and…

* * *

**MILES STEEL POV**

I bring my axe down on the girl from 7. Her head rolls on the floor

"That was my kill" Rebecca says

"You were taking too long"

ROSIE BENT POV

Me and Tonic are now running in the forest looking for some place to sleep. We didn't get anything from the cornucopia, we just ran

ROBYN CURTIS POV

Me, Wendle and Arachne Run. We look and see the girl from 2 chuck an axe at us, suddenly the girl from 12 jumps in front of us and takes the axe, the girl from 2 chucks another axe at Wednles leg and runs and we drag the girl from 12 (who hasn't died yet) away from the cornucopia

"Why did you do that, we don't even know you" Wendle asks clutching his leg

"I wasn't ready for these games" the girl from 12 say "I was going to die from the start, might as well go out helping someone"

"What's your name" I ask

"Alexis" she says

"Thank you Alexis" I say

She starts to cough and then stops moving…we close her eyes for her

Now I know how dangerous these games are, they kill the body and torment the mind.

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

All the other tributes have left.

"Come on everyone. Get our supplies" I say and me, Ella, Cici, Rebecca, Miles, Ashka and Averworth pack up.

Now the games have begun

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE BLOODBATH OVER. I KNOW I DIDN'T KILL LOADS BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE ALL THE TRIBUTES SOOOO MUCH.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**KEITH HOE OF DISTRICT 12**


	22. Checking The Supplies

**REBECCA STONE POV**

Me and the rest of the careers sit down at our camp and check the supplies we have. I got my trident and 2 backpacks filled with food and water and a knife.

"Well I got an axe" Miles says "That bastard from 2 got my tomahawk axe first so I had to settle for this one. I also got a tent"

"Cici, what did you get" Callias asks

"I also got a tent, I got my throwing axe vest as well and this backpack" she chucks the backpack to Ella who looks through it.

"I got an array of daggers, some food, some matches and 3 bottles of water" Callias says

"I got this sickle, it was so hard to get. The district 7 bitch fought me for it, I won but she ran before I could kill her" Ashka says

"I chopped of her head anyway" Miles tells us all

"Even though it was supposed to be my kill" Rebecca looks at him accusingly

"I got my throwing knife vest" Ella says

"And I got my spear" Averworth shows us his weapon

"Let's start a fire" Callias says "No would be stupid enough to kill us on the first night"

We start to build a fire whilst Cici and Miles put up their tents. I survived this day.

* * *

**CHANTELLE KELD POV**

My ally Amber was killed, I got a backpack with a knife and empty water bottle in it. I know how to set up amazing traps though.

I hear a rustle in the leaves; I turn to see the district 11 girl. She's terrified like me.

"This is my sleeping spot" she says

"No, it's mine" I say

The girl thinks for a second "We could share it"

"You mean….be allies"

"Yes"

I agree and we set up this amazing trap to protect us. It's a bunch of sharp stick things, if someone walks up to us the sharp sticks will activate and rip the trespasser apart. It's like a 100 large bear traps.

Safe for tonight.

* * *

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

"Tonic, we don't have anything" Rosie says

"Maybe we should go to the cornucopia in case there are any leftover supplies" I say

"They're won't be, the careers took all but one back pack and I saw the girl from 8 snatch that up"

Sponsors, please don't let us down.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Wow. Only 3 deaths. I'm sure the careers and the Capitol aren't happy about that

* * *

**ZYRUS HATCHET POV**

"Maisy, I caught this squirrel" I say

"Excellent, I'll cook it. Joseph is getting some berries" Maisy says

"Honey I'm home" Joseph jokes

"How was work" Maisy laughs

He puts the berries next to the squirrel and Maisy makes us dinner

* * *

**ROBYN CURTIS POV**

The cornucopia didn't go too bad, no one died but the girl from 2 hit Wendle in the leg with a throwing axe.

**Beep….Beep**

A small chime rings around us. Arachne goes to see where it comes from and finds a small sliver container.

She opens it

"It's medicine…..for Wendle" she says "And it's got a little note in it"

"What does it say" Wendle asks

"A small gift from mama, Lizzie, Ruth and Faye" Arachne says

Wendle smiles "Good old mama"

We apply the cream to Wendles leg. He soon falls asleep.

Me and Arachne look at the sky. It turns blue and the anthem plays

**DISTRICT 7: AMBER JORDAN**

**DISTRICT 10: ANTHONY UNDERWOOD**

**DISTRICT 12: ALEXIS FLEET**

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

I look through my backpack. It's always nice to have a gamemaker friend who can tell you which backpack to go for. I find lots of wire. A lot of food and water. I also find some small metallic bits of technology. I know what I must do, tomorrow my plan begins.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN, WHAT IS DALE'S PLAN…..YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE TRIBUTES WHO HAVE DIED (AMBER, ANTHONY AND ALEXIS) I AM THINKING ABOUT MAKING ONE OF THOSE BOOK COVER/ IMAGE MANAGER THINGS FOR THIS STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BUT I'LL NEED YOUR HELP….I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MUTTATIONS. MY TOP FAVOURITE 3 WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY (TELL ME OVER PM)**

**THE MUTTATION DOESN'T NEED ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ARENA DESIGN WHICH IS TROPICAL ISLAND/ FOREST. IT CAN LIVE IN WHATEVER CLIMATE YOU WANT. TRY AND GIVE IT AN EASY DESIGN THOUGH BECAUSE I WILL TRY AND FIND AN IMAGE FOR IT.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 9 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**KEITH HOE OF DISTRICT 12**


	23. Day One

**DALE COOPER POV**

Where is it? It's got to be around here somewhere. Laurie help me.

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

"Get up everyone, we're going hunting" I say

"Good, my axes were feeling lonely and I think they can be best friends with a bit of blood"

We get up and go.

* * *

**KEITH HOE POV**

I snack on some berries, I managed to grab a bow and 10 arrows. I have to hunt for food but being from district 12 I learnt to hunt at the age of 5.

I go to find some more berries.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

We walking through the arena when Ashka stops us

"Look" he says. He points to 2 tributes, the girls from 9 and 11 "Let's go get them"

"Wait" Rebecca says

She points out the traps surrounding the 2 sleeping tributes "If we go to kill them we'll be ripped to shreds" Rebecca tells us

"I get to kill them" Cici says

"What, I should" Ashka moans "I didn't get to kill anyone at the bloodbath"

"Well neither did I" Averworth says

"You didn't kill anyone because your slow and pathetic" Miles hisses "I should get too kill them"

They're all pathetic. They need to think of a way to get out of that trap before they kill them. If they fight any louder they'll wake the girls from 9 and 11 up.

I notice Rebecca is staring at a tree. I can't think why though.

"Give me a knife" Rebecca says to me

"Wh…what" I ask confused

"I said give me a knife" she says viciously

I hand her a knife and she climbs up the tree

"What is she doing" Cici asks confused

She jumps from one tree to another….and then another….and another until she's in the tree which the 2 tributes are directly sleeping under.

She climbs higher into the tree and finds a branch, she starts sawing on it.

I look at the branch and see that on the end…is a tracker jacker nest. 2 tracker jackers sting Rebecca a few times

She continues to saw on it and I see the branch become looser and looser until it falls to the ground and the nest burst opens. The girls from 9 and 11 scream. The wriggle on the floor and try to swat away the tracker jackers.

Rebecca jumps from tree to tree until she's back at the one she started at. She jumps down and looks a little dizzy

"Let's take her back to camp" Callias says and we drag her away. I look at the two screaming girls wishing I could do something….but I can't

* * *

**AQUA GEE POV**

I peacefully sleep on the floor, when I hear Chantelle screaming. I wake up and see tons of tracker jackers attacking us. Most of them focus on Chantelle because the nest bursted open closer to her. A lot still attack me though.

I try to swat them away but it's useless. I grab a knife and cut the rope which keeps the traps active. Once they're disarmed I run away

"Come on Chantelle" I shout but she doesn't listen. She just keeps screaming

I run away but the mutant wasps follow. I come across a river and jump into it. The wasps circle the river for a few seconds but then fly away.

I resurface and climb out of the water. I collapse to the ground, unconscious or dead…I'm not sure

Now I'm back in district 11. I'm at the reaping, our escort Honey Charm is waiting for us. She is usually excited for the games

"Hello district 11, I have a feeling that this year will be a good one for us" she says

"Shall we get straight on with it" she says not requiring an answer

She walks over to the reaping bowl and slips out a name.

"AQUA GEE" Honey says

I slowly walk to the stage.

Now I'm in the Capitol

I'm wearing a skirt made from flowers and I wave at the Capitol during the chariot parade.

Now I am in my tube for the games. I rise into the arena and run from the cornucopia….and then I wake up.

I must have been hallucinating.

I go back to the place where the tracker jacker attack was. I notice Chantelle's body. It's covered in stings and the once graceful child is now horrible deformed. I can't look at it, she must be in a coma because the hovercraft hasn't picked her up yet. Her skin is like stone and her once beautiful hair is now feels like straw.

**BOOM**

Chantelle's heart must have just stopped.

I go so the hovercraft can pick up the body. Poor Chantelle, she didn't deserve this. I soon collapse again.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

Rebecca is sleeping, Miles knows a bit about plants so managed to cure her tracker jacker stings.

"I only heard one canon" I say

"One of them must have survived, don't worry she won't make it far with that many stings" Averworth says

"Let's go hunting for food" Miles says

"Not a good idea" Ashka says "The more you have it the less you see"

"What" I say confused

"Darkness" Ashka tells me "It's getting dark…..it was a riddle"

"Whatever" I say

"WE NEED SOME FOOD….JUST SAYING" I shout

"I'll go hunting" Ella says and she leaves

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I hate being a career. I don't regret it though. If I wasn't one I'd be dead for sure.

I chuck a knife at a squirrel and then search a bush for some berries. Suddenly a hand comes out of the bush and pulls me.

"HELP" I shout but the attacker covers my mouth

"Shh" my attacker says "Be quiet"

I turn to see Alanze

"ALANZE" I shout "What do you think you're doing"

"I just wanted a catch up" he says

"I was hunting, I better get back to camp" I say trying to get up but Alanze pushes me back down

"At least stay so we can listen to our countries sweet anthem" he says

"Fine" I reply and I sit down

* * *

MAISY MARIBETH POV

"Ok Zyrus go to sleep" I say

Zyrus doesn't like to watch the fallen so I put him to bed before it comes on

Joseph pulls me into a hug and I cuddle up to him. We both look at the sky as the anthem plays

**DISTRICT 9: CHANTELLE KELD**

"Try to get some sleep" Joseph whispers to me

I cuddle closer to him and fall into a deep sleep. God knows that these games can't end well for me.

* * *

**AND THAT'S DAY ONE EVERYBODY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. KILLING CHANTELLE WAS REALLY HARD BECAUSE I DID LIKE THIS CHARACTER.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

* * *

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

* * *

**KEITH HOE OF DISTRICT 12**


	24. Day Two

**DALE COOPER POV**

Laurie, we had a deal I hope you remember that. Just help me a little bit. I'm starving.

"I'M HUNGRY" I shout

Suddenly a parachute falls down from the sky right in front of me. Finally a sponsor. I open the gift to find a loaf of bread. Inside is a note

Stop complaining, just survive for a little longer and I'll give you the location soon

Yours sincerely Laurie

Finally. At least some word from her.

* * *

**AQUA GEE POV**

I am getting sick and tired of these damn tracker jacker stings. I managed to get a couple out but I know nothing about plants to help me.

I feel tired easily. I lie on the ground and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

My plan is going great so far, just stay out of the way and let the other tributes kill each other. It worked for Johanna

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

After I left Alanze the rest of the group questioned what took me so long.

"I was just really dedicated to get some food" I lie

They all believed me.

"I say we kill some more tributes" Callias tells us

"Why, there's no rush" Averworth says "We have plenty of time to kill them"

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

"ZYRUS" Maisy shouts "DON'T RUN WITH YOUR HATCHET, AND JOSEPH BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR MACHETE"

"Chill out mom" I joke

"If you keep tossing it around though you might stab yourself" she says sounding desperate for me to not hurt myself "Don't give me that look" she smirks

I grin at some more "You look cute when you're angry"

"Thanks, I look better when I'm happy though so stop throwing your weapon" Maisy pleads

"Since it's you then fine" I say

* * *

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR POV**

Me and Robyn look for food while Wendle gets something to drink. We keep looking until suddenly we come across the boy from 12

"Kill him" Robyn says

"But why, he's not done anything" I say

"I know" Robyn sounds ashamed "But we have to…..to play the game" she says

"He could be in our alliance" I say to her

"It'll just be another mouth to feed and another person to kill when we get to the finals"

I have to agree. I aim my spear and…missed. He looks around shocked. He then grabs my spear and runs.

I can't believe it….I just tried to kill someone.

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

Great. Just bloody great. I really want to convince Ella to join me. She deserves better than those stupid careers.

I hate them. Cici is a bitch, Rebecca is a pyscho, Miles is a maniac, Callias is their leader so I have to hate him, Averworth is a wannabee and Ashka…well he's intelligent which scares me. Ella is the only one I trust.

I need to convince her to join me. Even if I die trying I will convince Ella to be in my alliance.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I AM VERY BUSY WITH MY HOMEWORK (DOING THE HUNGER GAMES IN DRAMA WOO) AND I HAVE BEEN HAVING BAD HEADACHES AND NEEDED TO VISIT THE DOCTOR SO I APOLAGISE.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**BOTH DISTRICT 11 TRIBUTES**

**KEITH HOE OF DISTRICT 12**


	25. Day Three

**DALE COOPER POV**

**Beep….beep**

I wake up to the noise of a small chime. Suddenly 3 parachutes fall from the sky. I look inside the first one, there's a remote in it. I look at the note

**Once you've finished use the remote to control it**

**Sincerely Laurie**

I look in the second one, it's quite large and has some metal stuff similar to the ones at the cornucopia. It also has some food. I look at the note

**Don't fail this Dale**

**Sincerely Laurie**

Wow thanks. I open the final parachute. It has a screwdriver and wires and some wire connectors. I look at the note

**This is all you need. There rest will be in the location, which is cave nearest the cornucopia. CHECK BEHIND THE ROCKS**

**Sincerely Laurie**

Great. The cave nearest the cornucopia is on the other side of the arena

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I cook some fish that Tonic managed to catch. Suddenly I hear a groan….a terrible groan.

"Tonic, is that you" I ask

"Is what me" he says appearing behind me

Another groan, this time Tonic hears it. I managed to find a knife but I can't kill a human with it. I hear footsteps. We're nearly defenceless.

The footsteps get closer and closer. Not a career please. Please dear god, not a career.

The bushes shake and outcomes…..the girl from 11. She's covered in tracker jacker stings. To serious to cure now. She groans again.

She drops onto the floor and Tonic holds her

"What's your name" Tonic asks. She's not going to kill us, might as well be kind during her final hours

"Aq….Aqua" she says

Then she goes crazy, she jumps into the air hysterically and shakes

"THE CAGES" she shouts "THE CAGES, DON'T GO NEAR THE CAGES"

"What's wrong with her" I ask

"Probably just another hallucination" Tonic says

"9, 9 ,9" she repeats "9, 9, 9"

"The poor child, the statues" Aqua says

She collapses again.

"Aqua….are you ok" I ask

"Don't go near the cages" she says

"She must be talking about home" I say "Apparently they sleep in cages"

"The poor child. When the cages open a mother will cry" she screams

In district 5 there are rumours about district 11. That they sleep in cages and they kill a child every few months and say they committed a crime when they are innocent. That must be what she was talking about. She scribbles something on a large note (presumably from sponsors) she folds the paper and it flies away.

She shakes and screams "IT BEGINS" and then…..she falls to the ground

**BOOM**

Killed by her stings. She must have had them for a few days.

Me and Tonic move away for the body to be collected

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

These careers sure are stupid. Averworth is alright but the rest are dumbasses

"We should get some water" Averworth says

"Where from" Rebecca says in a mean tone

"What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" I say

"What" Rebecca says annoyed

I groan "A river" Rebecca looks at me confused

"Let me guess, another riddle" Cici says

We go to get our water.

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

I finally reach the cave. I look at the note again.

This is all you need. There rest will be in the location, which is cave nearest the cornucopia. CHECK BEHIND THE ROCKS

Sincerely Laurie

Check behind the rocks. I do what she says and check behind every rock and find….nothing.

Wait a minute. What's that small thing behind the…

"What the hell" I say before I drop

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

Just let them do the killing. I heard a canon before but I wasn't sure who for. The sky turns blue so I can find out

**DISTRICT 11: AQUA GEE**

I'll stay low for a few more days

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

I fall to the ground. I look up and check out my surroundings

"Oh….my…god" I say to myself

It's beautiful yet scary…..now the plan starts. Now the games have really begun.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT DALE'S PLAN NEXT CHAPTER….MAYBE YOU WON'T.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 6 TRIBUTES**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**

**KEITH HOE OF DISTRICT 12**


	26. Day Four

**DALE COOPER POV**

Laurie. You could have given me some better instructions. This manual makes no sense. Ok connect wire A to wire B. So this is what it's like to be a gamemaker.

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

We're still searching for the lake. When we finally come across it Ella, me, Miles and Cici collect water whilst Averworth, Ashka and Rebecca keep watch.

"Guys" Ashka whispers "Look"

Deep in the forest we can see a girl….I think she's from district 6.

* * *

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR POV**

I pluck some berries from a bush. I am about to leave when I'm slammed to the floor. I look up to see the girl from 4. I turn around to run but I am blocked by the boys from 3 and 8.

An axe flies past me and lands in the tree by me. The girl from 2 stands there smirking.

"Ok Ashka, this is your kill" the boy from 1 says

The boy named Ashka takes his knife. Raises it above my head and…

* * *

**ROBYN CURTIS POV**

**BOOM**

"Wendle" I ask "Where's Arachne"

"Oh crap" he says

We run through the forest shouting for Arachne….and then we find her.

A massive stab wound in her head. Her eyes still open. We hear the noise of the hovercraft and quickly move

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

My heart jumped when I heard the canon my heart jumped. I knew it wasn't Maisy or Zyrus though so I wasn't scared.

"Joseph" Zyrus says "What do they do to the dead bodies"

"Well they….." I start but I can't finish it. I don't know exactly what they do to them. There was one year where they took the dead bodies and turned the tributes into zombies and released them into the arena.

"When will they release the mutts" he asks me a different question

I can't answer that either. There are tons of different mutts. The zombies. In Enobaria's games they had these bird mutant things hidden in water, they'd rip out your throat just like Enobaria did to one tribute.

A terrible death was by the vouse. It looked like a mouse but had a venomous bite. This bite would give you an irritating itch, the only way to cure the itch was to scratch….but you'd never stop scratching until you reach bone. Some tributes would be dead with only a skeleton as their remains.

I try not to think about muttations though, they sometimes don't even have them in the games.

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

Finally…..I've finished. I need to get some rest but tomorrow it will start.

I can't believe I'm doing this but I need to get home. The tributes better be prepared.

* * *

**AND THAT'S DAY 4. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN DOING TONS OF HOMEWORK AND IT'S REALLY STRESSING ME OUT SO I APOLAGIZE.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**WENDLE EDISON OF DISTRICT 6**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**

**KEITH HOE OF DISTRICT 12**


	27. Day Five

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I walk through the woods looking for food. I notice a piece of paper on the floor….it must be the one Aqua wrote on before she died.

I pick it up but I notice something in the wind before I can open it…OH MY GOD. I run to Tonic

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I wake up and rub my eyes. The only other people awake are Callias (he doesn't sleep much) Rebecca and Ashka.

"It's freezing" Rebecca says shivering

I put a blanket around me. It is quite windy. The wind gets stronger and stronger. I look around and see this type of fog, no not fog it's more like smoke. The kind you get during and after a fire.

Alanze runs past us all. He shouts at us

"RUN QUICKLY"

"GET UP" Callias shouts waking everyone up.

We all grab our weapons and run.

We follow Alanze to a cave.

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

I cook myself some fish I caught. I smell some smoke. It can't be from my fire because it smells to strong. I turn around and see a large wall of smoke coming towards me. It burns my eyes and makes my throat hurt. It can't be good.

I run through the forest whilst the smoke chases me. I notice Ella and her allies. I won't be able to stop just to help Ella without being captured by the smoke. All I can do is shout

"RUN QUICKLY" I scream to Ella. Unfortunately the others noticed me and start following me.

We run past the cornucopia and find a cave. Perhaps it's safe there. We go into it to find the boy from 12 holding a spear and the boy from 6 with the girl from 3. They are pointing there weapons to each other

"Go" the girl from 3 says "There's already too many here"

Cici aims an axe and Rebecca aims her trident at the other tributes daring each other to take the first shot.

* * *

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

"TONIC GET UP" I hear Rosie shout "GET UP QUICKLY"

"What is it" I say rubbing my eyes

"MOVE QUICKLY" she says and she starts dragging me

I notice a large wall of fog quickly approaching us. I get up and follow Rosie.

We run through the forest looking for somewhere to stay

"LOOK, A CAVE" I shout and we both run up to it.

We enter the cave to see it already being occupied by both tributes from 1, 2, 3, 4 the boy from 6, 8 and 12

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I run from the smoke. It's covering the entire arena except for one small path which leads to a cave by the cornucopia. I run into it.

"For god's sake" the boy from 4 says "Another person to share the cave with"

"We're not sharing anything" the boy from 1 snarls "This is our cave"

"Hey, girl from 8" the district 3 female says to me "Help us kill these idiots and we'll share the cave with you"

I'm about to nod quickly but I remember my strategy and look around scared before crying and nodding a running too the girl from 3. She hands me a spear

Just as I run to her the girl from 10 and the boy from 11 enters the cave carrying a shivering boy from 7. I think they're called Maisy, Joseph and Zyrus. I point my weapon at them

"Great" the boy from 6 says "More tributes to fight"

"All the tributes are already here" Maisy says

"Not all my friend" a voice says

Just as the voice finishes speaking the floor on the cave collapses. Like it just vanishes and we plunge to…god knows where.

I hit the bottom of the floor and we're all knocked out.

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

I finally wake up. I try and remember what happened. I was in the cave when it collapsed and now I'm….where ever I am.

I seem to be in a dark room lit only by an ominous red light.

Zyrus and Joseph start to wake up.

All the tributes are here. I can see the girl from 1 looking scared, the girl from 3 confused, the boy from 1 trying to work things out.

"Welcome tributes" the voice says again

"Wait a second" the girl from 8 says "Is that you Dale"

The boy from 9. What's he up to.

"Yes Violet it is me" Dale says "I have been watching you whilst I have been here and know some interesting things about you"

"Dale, you're behind this" Violet says

"Yes, I do have to give a bit of credit to my helper" he says

"Where are we" I say

I can hear Dale laugh softly

The light returns to normal.

We all look around us in horror. How is this possible

"Welcome tributes" Dale says "Welcome, to the zoo of muttations"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Day Six

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

"Welcome tributes" Dale says "To the zoo of muttations"

I look around, there all here. All of them. Nearly every muttation from every game is here. All of them locked up in cages.

We look around to see them.

"But…..all of these mutts" the girl from 3 says "They can't all be here"

"They are" the girl from 2 says "Look, tracker jackers, jabberjays"

"Fish piranhas" the district 11 male says, he points to the birds used in Enobaria's games "Vouse"

This is impossible

* * *

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

"Tonic, look" Rosie says to me

I go over to the cage she's standing at. Inside are tributes…..dead tributes. Similar to zombies.

"They were used in the 63rd games weren't they" I say "There's the district 5 girl mutt, what was her name….Lilly I think"

"And there's the girl from 1 mutt, the one who was killed by Scout" she says pointing at a blonde haired mutt. In her life she was beautiful but now, she looks dreadful.

"Maisy look at this" The boy from 7 shouts "It's the Batcronias. They were in the games last year"

I look at the Batcronias, they look like some large mutant bat with no wings. They're intelligent, fast and vicious. It senses us and attacks the cage clawing at it and growling.

"And there's the Creepers" Maisy says

She points at a large lizard creature with a long tail I assume is for grabbing. It has rows of sharp teeth and a killing claw.

Why are we here….what do we do in this zoo.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I look around in horror. I can't stop staring at one cage. Inside is a child made of stone. If you look into the eyes of the stone child it can kill you. Sounds easy to escape it but there's something about the eyes that….attract you. It's covering her eyes at the moment, probably to make a surprise attack. They don't tend to move but when they do they're quick and deadly.

"What is it" Alanze says appearing behind me

"It's a death glare" I say

"I don't recognise it" he says looking closer

"You wouldn't" I tell him "They were in the 6th hunger games, I only know about them because one of my ancestors won these games and my father made me watch them, I've had nightmares about these mutts ever since"

"But they look so innocent" Alanze says to me

"I know, that's why they scare me" I say

I turn to look at the rest of the mutts. I notice the Creepers and Batcronias. Why are we here?

"Now tributes" Dale says. Looks like my questions are about to get answered "I hope you have got a good look around here. You're going to get up and personnel with a few of these mutts. Every day you will be faced with the same challenge except with a different mutt. Your challenge…..to survive. You will be put in a different room that may have a certain climate and must obtain these"

A hologram appears of a small circular blue metal object.

"This is a teleporter" Dale continues "These teleporters will be hidden in the same room you and the mutts are in. You must collect them and once you have you will be teleported to either a different mutt room or a cell where you can stay for the night"

18 teleporters appear in front of us, one for each tribute. The first to pick them up is Cici and the girl from 3. Then Rebecca and Miles. Alanze nods at me and we both pick it up and press the button on the centre of the teleporter.

I take a last look at the mutt room and then….I'm in a cell. I share a cell with the boy from 12.

"Tributes another note. All your weapons have been taken off you but do not worry, they will be returned before you face the mutts. Also, you cannot kill a tribute. Only mutts can kill tributes and you can only kill mutts" Dale tells us

I look at the boy from 12 and then move to my bed. Tomorrow the fight with muttations begins

* * *

**YOU PROBABLY GUESSED BUT THE DEATH GLARES ARE BASED OFF WEEPING ANGELS BECAUSE THEY ROCK SO MUCH**

**FOR SOME REASON I AM ADDICTED TO THE SONG PICK A POCKET OR TWO FROM OLIVER. I ALSO REALLY LIKE OOM PAH PAH**


	29. Day Seven

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"Tributes, it's time" Dale says "For your first challenge"

I share a room with Zyrus and two teleporters appear in front of us. I pick them both up and give one to Zyrus.

"Press the button on the teleporters" Dale says

I do as he says and suddenly I am no longer in my cell but in a tube like the one I was in before the games. The tube starts to rise and once I'm at the top I see I'm in a square room with a large lake. The lake is covered with stepping stones. On one side of the lake there are all the tributes, on the other side there are there are teleporters.

"Your challenge is simple" Dale says "You must get across the lake"

"Is that all" Cici laughs

"Well it isn't that easy" Dale says

A small pebble drops from the roof and lands on a stepping stone. 3 bird like monsters jump out of the lake and attack the stone where the pebble landed. They then jump back into the lake.

"Enobaria told me about these" Alanze says "They're piranha birds. They were in her games, that's where she got inspiration to rip out a tributes throat"

"Only some of the steps are rigged to be attacked, others are safe so choose wisely on which one you step on" Dale says "Here are your weapons I promised to return to you. Remember only kill mutts not tributes"

"BEGIN"

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I step off my podium and approach the lake. I look at the other tributes. The boy from 4 steps on a step first….safe.

I take my chance and step on one….safe. One by one all the tributes step on the stones until eventually we're all making are way across the lake.

The girl from 2 steps on a rigged step and a piranha bird jumps out and attacks her

"HELP" she shouts

She wrestles with the bird that bites into her arm. The bite wasn't too serious but the bird has now gone into killing mode. She grabs a knife and stabs it in the throat. She chucks the body off her and continues stepping across the stones.

Alanze grabs a teleporter and helps Ella across the lake. They both press they're teleporters and are the first to disappear.

The boy from 12 gets distracted and steps on a rigged stone. The birds attack him.

"GET THEM OFF ME" he shouts and squirms

He falls into the lake and more of the creatures attack him. I run up to him carefully stepping on different stones. Once I reach him I take his bow and arrows. His body is now entirely in the lake. A few bubbles come up and the water turns red for a few seconds and then….

**BOOM**

By now all the tributes except me, the girls from 3 and 5 and the boy from 8 have made it across. The boy from 8 manages to get off the stones and grabs a teleporter.

I run on steps and grab my teleporter. I press the button and I'm in a different tube. I must wait for the remaining 2 tributes. Suddenly the tube starts to rise. I didn't hear another canon so I assume that only the boy from 12 died at the hands of the birds.

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

We've got to the top of the new area. It's a normal temperature climate. It's got millions of mountains and hills. So far I see no muttations

"In this challenge you must simply find the teleporters" Dale says

"BEGIN"

Me and Ella frantically look around. I can't find anything

"I GOT IT" someone shouts

I turn quickly to see Ashka holding a teleporter. He zaps himself out of here.

I hear a quiet growl. It sounds like the muttations. I look around, still nothing.

"ALANZE" Ella shouts. I turn around and see a Creeper mutt behind me. The large lizard pounces. I grab my tomahawk and slice its neck where it falls to the ground dead. Ella chucks me a teleporter and she picks one up she found and we both disappear. I expect to be in another tube but instead I'm in my cell, the one I share with the girl from 3. I wait to find out if she's died.

* * *

**MILES STEEL POV**

Rebecca grabs a teleporter and presses the button. In a matter of seconds she's disappeared.

A Creeper jumps out of the bushes and attacks the girl from 8. She shoots an arrow at it and grabs a teleporter that was next to the Creepers body. She's gone soon as well.

Averworth grabs two teleporters but before he can press it a Creeper attacks him

"SOMEONE HELP ME" he screams

The lizard starts chewing on him. I throw my large axe at the creature which decapitates it.

I take one of his teleporter and end up in my room. Eventually the rest of the tributes must have gotten out because Dale says

"Congratulations tributes. You have made it"

The wall of my cell lights up blue and the faces of the dead appear

**DISTRICT 12: KEITH HOE**

The wall turns back to its dull grey colour.

New mutts to face tomorrow…..but which

* * *

**AND THAT'S DAY SEVEN DONE**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**WENDLE EDISON OF DISTRICT 6**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**BOTH DISTRICT 8 TRIBUTES**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	30. Day Eight

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

"Attention tributes" Dale says "Your new challenge will begin soon, prepare yourself"

Great. Just great. Me and Averworth eat our food….well slop. He has a bandage on his neck where the Creepers attacked them.

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

This is going wrong, all wrong. Only 1 tribute died yesterday.

"What went wrong" Laurie says to me

"It was those stupid Creepers, they can't do anything" I say

"Only do one challenge today. They're going to need some rest for tomorrow" Laurie says

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

I patiently wait in my tube. It starts to rise and I look around. We seem to be in some type of beach. Rocks rise from the beach to form clifftops which is what we're standing on. Our weapons teleport in front of us.

"BEGIN"

I run to Joseph and Zyrus. We constantly look around for a teleport but it seems useless, there is none.

The girl from 4 screams as she's attacked by a mutt. It seems to be a mer creature. It resembles a seal like ape. She stabs it with her trident and grabs a teleport.

"Maisy" Zyrus says to me "I got one"

"Great" I say "Press it and me and Joseph will meet you soon"

"But what if you don't make it" he says

"I promise you we will" I say "Go, before a mutt comes"

He presses the button and disappears.

The tributes from 5 both find teleports and leave. Me and Joseph still have no luck.

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

"Callias there are no teleports" Cici shouts

"Just keep looking" I shout

A growling mer creature approaches us. I stab it with my dagger but more start coming towards us

We all start fighting with the beasts

"KEEP GOING" I shout "AND WHERE'S ELLA"

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I search for teleporters with Alanze. I am actually thinking about joining an alliance with him…..if we escape here.

I see a teleporter but the girl from 8 grabs it and disappears.

There's got to be more.

* * *

**WENDLE EDISON POV**

"HURRY UP WENDLE" Robyn shouts

She fights 3 mutts whilst I search for teleporters

"I CAN'T HOLD THEM FOR MUCH LONGER" she says as she stabs a mer in the head. I check under rocks and bushes when suddenly I see two shining teleporters.

"ROBYN" I shout and I chuck her a teleporter and we zap ourselves into are rooms.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MUTTS" I shout

"WELL THIS IS A ZOO OF MUTTATIONS" Ashka shouts "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT TO BE IN HERE"

"Guys" Averworth shouts "The ocean, get in the ocean"

"AVERWOTH NO" Callias shouts but it was too late. Averworth jumped off the cliff and into the ocean…..big mistake

The mer creatures are more deadly in the water. Averworth is captured in a matter of seconds and drowned

**BOOM**

Averworth jumping into the water distracted the mutts. Me and Miles find a teleporter and go to our rooms. My roommate Callias soon joins me.

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

I stab and slice at mer creatures when I see a teleporter under a rock…..which is guarded by a mutt. I battle my way through the beasts to get the teleporter and then I'm back in my room. The one I shared with Averworth before he died. The wall shines blue

**DISTRICT 8: AVERWORTH HENCHRY**

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

"Only one death" Laurie says annoyed

"Tomorrows mutt will get some more don't worry" I say

"You better hope so" Laurie tells me and she leaves the control room

Tomorrow I hope the tributes are ready….they're going to have to be

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 3 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 5 TRIBUTES**

**WENDLE EDISON OF DISTRICT 6**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	31. Day Nine

**DALE COOPER POV**

God this is getting stressful. I wish I never agreed to Laurie and her plans.

"Have you decided which mutts to use for today" Laurie asks

"I think so, I'm going to start now" I say

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

"Attention tributes, your next challenge is now" Dale says

I grab my teleporter and teleport into my tube which starts to rise.

I look at my surroundings. It's a ruined city. Like a destroyed run down Capitol.

"BEGIN"

I run to Maisy and Zyrus and we look around frantically. Where are these teleporters.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

Me and the careers look for the teleporters. I see the boy from 5 has one and is helping his ally find one, perhaps I can steal it.

"MILES CHECK THE BACK OF THAT BUILDING" Callias says

Miles nods and goes.

"Nothing here Callias. Just some stupid litt…AARGH"

Miles is attacked by a creature. A batcronia. It jumps on him and starts using its claws to stab him in the back

"HELP" he screams "HELP, HEEELLP"

He coughs up some blood whilst the creature begins tearing at him

**BOOM**

More creatures crawl out of the darkness. All the tributes run. The boy from 5 has found his ally a teleporter and they disappear.

Me, Rebecca, Cici and Ashka hide in an empty building.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"What are those things" Alanze whispers

"Batcronias. They're fast, dangerous and…..just horrible" I say

"Well how do we stop them" Alanze asks me

"I don't know, there's tons" I whisper

"Look, there's a teleporter in here, there must be some more here" Alanze picks up one of the teleporters

I hear a slight growl. I turn around and see it, the batcronia. It prowls around me, sniffing or scanning me.

"Alanze, I've found the teleport" I whisper

"Where" he asks

"It's around the batcronias neck"

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"Don't worry Zyrus. Take my teleport" I say and I hand him my teleport and he disappears

"Maisy, those creatures they seem to be targeting careers, this might be our chance to run" Joseph says

"Let's do it" I nod and we run. We see two teleporters by an abandoned car. We grab them and teleport into our tubes

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

We realise that the building is also being occupied by the girl from 3 and the boy from 6.

"Get out" Rebecca says

"Why should we" the boy from 6 says

"Enough talk" the girl from 3 says. She aims a spear at us

I can hear a small noise and the second before the girl from 3 throws her spear a batcronia pounces on her and rips out her throat

**BOOM**

"ROBYN" Wendle shouts, he takes his spear and runs

We also run out of the building whilst the beast is busy with Robyn

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I shoot an arrow at a batcronia that was getting in my way, I grab my teleporter and run.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I chuck a rock at the batcronia's head. So does Alanze and it collapses. I take the teleporter off its neck and me and Alanze leave.

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

"Guys, look teleporters" Ashka says

We notice a small pile of teleporters by an abandoned hovercraft. Wendle grabs one and disappears.

We run to the hovercraft and slowly walk past it.

"I think all the mutts have gone" Cici says

Just as she finishes that sentence a batcronia jumps out the window of a hovercraft and attacks Rebecca.

"GET IT OFF ME" she screams and wriggles

We ignore her and run to get the teleports.

"HELP, PLEASE HELP ME" she screams

The batcronia stabs her in the stomach and begins chewing on her

"Please" she doesn't shout but whimpers "Help me"

Cici turns and looks at Rebecca "Screw you"

**BOOM**

We press our teleporters and end up in our tubes which begin to rise.

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

I look at the new area. It's a forest. By the back of the forest I can see a small shed or basement.

"BEGIN"

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I run up to a fountain and search by the trees there. In the fountain there's a statue of a small child. I turn away from it and search again, nothing.

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

I start to rip off the tree moss, I find a teleporter. I press it and end up in a tube again.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

I start digging through the mud with Callias looking for teleporters.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"Alanze, look" I say "Death glares"

I point to the stone statues looking at us

"DON'T LOOK AT ITS EYES" I say pushing him

"I'm sorry, it's just got something about them" he says

I notice lights around the forest. Even though it's a forest it's still a room. I chuck my knife at one of the lights, it comes down and hits the statue nearly blowing it too pieces.

"That should do it"

"Take this" Alanze says and he gives me a teleporter.

"Thanks, let's get out of here. I don't know about you but I've had enough muttations for today" I say and we press our teleporters to get into our tubes

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

"I got one" Cici says

I dig harder for mine until I finally find one. I turn to see the girl from 8 also has one and disappears. Me and Cici press our teleporters and leave.

* * *

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

Rosie sits thinking.

"What's up" I ask

"Aqua" she says

"What" I say confused

"Aqua, she said to us before she died don't go near the cages" Rosie tells me "She must have meant the cages in this zoo"

"You mean she predicting this" I say

"Yes, all of it. She kept repeating the number 9…what district is Dale from" she says to me

"District 9" I say shocked

"And she mentioned the statues, those creatures" Rosie says "The mutts"

I notice the little children statues

"There was something else though" I say "She scribbled something on this note"

"Of course, I completely forgot about that" she pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and opens it.

"What does it say" I say

"The mother will cry when the child will die" she says

"ZYRUS" I shout

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

We look in the basement we found in the forest. So far me and Joseph have one but Zyrus needs one.

A stone statue grabs Zyrus

"ZYRUS" I shout "LET HIM GO PLEASE"

"Maisy, Joseph, Zyrus" the boy and girl from 5 run in

Zyrus is about to look into the eyes of the statue. I cry "PLEASE STOP IT"

The girl from 5 pushes Zyrus out the way and gives him her teleport.

She looks into the statues eyes instead and falls to the ground

**BOOM**

We press our teleports and leave

"CONGRATULATIONS TRIBUTES" Dale says "YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE ZOO OF MUTTATIONS AND WILL NOW BE RETURNED BACK TO YOUR PROPER ARENA"

The tubes start to rise.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

My tube begins to rise out of the zoo when it suddenly stops

"Dale, what's happened" I hear a woman say

"I don't know Laurie. Some of the tubes have just stopped" Dale says

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

"What do you mean the tubes have just stopped" Laurie says to me

"A couple of the tubes they've just stopped moving" Dale says "And now they're going back down"

"I'll go check the systems" Laurie says and she leaves the room

"I think I know what's happened" Violet says "One of the creatures must have escaped and is messing with the technology"

"Don't be silly" I say "None of the creatures are smart enough to do that"

"Maybe one" Ella says "The death glares"

I look at the security cameras, the statues have got wires in their hands and are ripping apart the controls.

"**WARNING**" the alarm sounds "**MUTTATION CONTAINMENT FACILITY IS OFFLINE. WARNING MUTTATION CONTAINMENT FACILITY IS OFFLINE**"

They've escaped. All the mutts have escaped. I look at the zoo at see every muttation leave its cage.

I put deadlock on my room sealing me in

"DALE" Laurie shouts "LET ME IN"

"I CAN'T" I say "IT'S DEADLOCKED. IF I UNLOCK IT I WON'T BE ABLE TO LOCK IT AGAIN"

She runs away. Maisy, Joseph, Zyrus, Callias, Tonic, Ashka and Wendle have escaped but Ella, Alanze, Violet and Cici have gone down back to the zoo.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I leave my tube. I am back where I started in the main zoo except all the cages are empty.

"**WARNING MUTTATION CONTAINMENT FACILITY IS OFFLINE**"

We run through the corridors whilst being chased by all sorts of muttations.

"RUN" Alanze shouts to me

A Creeper jumps in front of us and Cici chucks an axe at it.

"HOW DID THEY ALL ESCAPE" Cici shouts

"WARNING MUTTATION CONTAINMENT FACILITY IS OFFLINE"

A mer creature grabs me but Alanze slices its head off

"KEEP RUNNING"

I run down more corridors

"**WARNING MUTTATION CONTAINMENT FACILITY IS OFFLINE**"

"WE GET IT OK" Cici shouts "THE MUTTS HAVE ESCAPED"

"LOOK, A DOOR" I shout and we run to it

"I don't think so" says a female voice

A woman, smartly dressed and not like a normal Capitol person steps in front of us. She must be the one Dale called Laurie and his helper. She points a gun at us

"If I want my plan to succeed then you all need to die" she says

"What" I say shocked

"The Capitol cannot see you; they've been looking for you since you fell into the zoo. They'll be shocked to see your dead bodies fall out of the sky….shocked and distracted. So distracted that it'll make it easier to take these muttations to the head gamemaker and make them rip out his throat. And then I'll be the head gamemaker"

"You're crazy" Alanze says

"Thank you" she says "Now who's first"

She points the gun at my head and…..

"AARGH" Laurie shouts

She is pushed to the floor by a batcronia. It stabs her in her back and begins ripping at her. It gives her a growling look to show us that this is its kill. It then drags Laurie away into the darkness.

"THE DOORS LOCKED" Violet shouts trying to open the door which leads to the arena.

"I can open it" Dale says "But I only have enough power to lock all doors or unlock all doors which means I'll have to undo my deadlock, which means the creatures will get in"

"We're doomed then" Cici says

I see a injured Creeper, Mer and batcronia crawl to us. They're hurt so it makes them slower.

I hear a clicking. The doors unlocked

"DALE" I say

I can see a small security television from where I'm standing. It's in the same room where Dale is.

"**DEADLOCK UNACTIVATED**" the computer voice says "**COUNTDOWN TO EXPLOSION STARTED**"

"**20**"

"Go quickly" Dale says "I've activated the countdown to blow this place up. All the mutts will be killed"

"**15**"

"**14**"

"**13**"

I see a few Batcronias and Mer creatures enter Dale's room followed by some Creepers and other mutts, they begin tearing him apart.

**BOOM**

"**6**"

"**5**"

"**4**"

Me, Cici, Alanze and Violet run out the door and into the arena. The door locks itself

"**3**"

"**2**"

"**1**"

The floor shakes as the zoo of mutts is blown to pieces. Violet and Cici run away and I look at the night sky

**DISTRICT 3: ROBYN CURTIS**

**DISTRICT 4: MILES STEEL**

**DISTRICT 4: REBECCA STONE**

**DISTRICT 5: ROSIE BENT**

**DISTRICT 9: DALE COOPER**

"We survived" Alanze says in disbelief

We did. But I'm not sure if we will much longer

* * *

**AT THAT'S THE END OF THE ZOO OF MUTTATIONS. NEW POLL ON MY PAGE. WHICH IS YOUR FAVOURITE DECEASED TRIBUTE? THE WINNING TRIBUTES WILL BE RETURNED INTO THE GAMES IN A LATER CHAPTER.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**15. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**13. ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**12. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**TONIC LISKEN OF DISTRICT 5**

**WENDLE EDISON OF DISTRICT 6**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	32. Capitol Hunger Games Result Show

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WELCOME YOU TO THE FIRST HUNGER GAMES RESULT SHOW. NOW GIVE A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR CAESAER FLICKERMAN**"

Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage smiling and grinning at the crowd.

"Welcome everyone, to the hunger games results" Caesar says

The crowd's cheers grow louder.

"Now a few days ago we asked you to vote for your favourite deceased tribute. The top 4 tributes will be returned into the arena. Tonight we will be revealing which 3 tributes will NOT be returning" Caesar says "The tributes are"

"**From district 3 ROBYN CURTIS**" Caesar says

A hologram of Robyn appears on stage. The audience claps as if there at a talent show

"**From district 4 MILES STEEL**"

A large amount of claps from the audience arises. It's made mostly of females. He is obviously a fan favourite

"**Also from district 4 REBECCA STONE**"

Another hologram this time of Rebecca

"**From district 5 ROSIE BENT**"

"**From district 6 ARACHNE SAMASTAR**"

"**From district 7 AMBER JORDAN**"

"**From district 8 AVERWORTH HENCHRY**"

"**From district 9 DALE COOPER**"

"**Also from district 9 CHANTELLE KELD**"

"**From district 10 ANTHONY UNDERWOOD**"

"**From district 11 AQUA GEE**"

"**From district 12 KEITH HOE**"

"**Also from district 12 it's our final tribute ALEXIS FLEET**"

Holograms of all the deceased tributes appear on the stage

"And now for the results" Caesar says. The lights turn off so most of the room is being lighten by the holograms

"The first tribute not being returned is….."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"**AMBER JORDAN**"

The hologram of Amber disappears

"The next tribute not being returned is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"**ALEXIS FLEET**"

The hologram of Alexis disappears

"The next and final tribute not returning is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"**ANTHONY UNDERWOOD**"

The hologram of Anthony disappears.

"And there you have it those are your remaining tributes. Anthony, Amber and Alexis have all been voted out. The tributes that still have a chance are Robyn Curtis from district 3, Rebecca Stone and Miles Steel from district 4, Rosie Bent from district 5, Arachne Samastar from district 6, from district 8 Averworth Henchry, from district 9 Dale Cooper and Chantelle Keld, Aqua Gee from district 11 and from district 12 Keith Hoe" Caesar says

"All votes have been removed so if you want to save your favourite tribute you must vote again" Caesar tells the audience"

"Thank you for joining us and join us again tomorrow for the results show 2"

Caesar walks off the stage waving at the crowd

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE THANK YOU FOR WATCHING THE HUNGER GAMES RESULTS**"

* * *

**OK ALL VOTES HAVE BEEN REMOVED SO YOU MUST VOTE AGAIN. SO SAY LIKE ROSIE HAD 4 VOTES WELL NOW SHE HAS NONE SO VOTE VOTE VOTE.**

**THE TRIBUTES YOU CAN VOTE FOR ARE…**

**CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**


	33. Capitol Hunger Games Results Show 2

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WELCOME YOU TO THE SECOND HUNGER GAMES RESULT SHOW. NOW GIVE A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOUR HOST CAESAR FLICKERMAN**"

Caesar once again walks onto the stage as a roar of cheers emerge.

"Thank you everyone. For the past 24 hours you have all been voting for your favourite deceased tribute to return to the games. Last night it was revealed that Amber Jordan from district 7, Anthony Underwood from district 10 and Alexis Fleet from district 12 would not be returning" Caesar says "Now let's meet the people who still have a chance"

"**From district 3 ROBYN CURTIS**"

Like last night a hologram of Robyn appears

"**From district 4 Miles Steel**"

Miles gets another large round of applause

"**Another from district 4 REBECCA STONE**"

"**From district 5 ROSIE BENT**"

"**From district 6 ARACHNE SAMASTAR**"

"**From district 8 AVERWORTH HENCHRY**"

"**From district 9 DALE COOPER**"

"**Also from district 9 CHANTELLE KELD**"

"**From district 11 AQUA GEE**"

"**And finally from district 12 KEITH HOE**"

One side of the stage is covered with the tributes holograms. The other side has a large light saying "SAFE" presumably where the tributes who still have a chance will go.

"And now for the results. Two of these tributes will be eliminated tonight. I will now reveal the first tribute that still has a chance to be in the games…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"ROSIE BENT"**

A large amount of cheers and claps are heard as Rosie's hologram goes to the safe side

"The next safe tribute is…."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"ROBYN CURTIS"**

Robyns hologram joins Rosie

"Also safe is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"DALE COOPER"**

More cheers are heard

"Next joining them is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"REBECCA STONE"**

"Congratulations Rebecca. Also safe is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"AVERWORTH HENCHRY"**

The district 8 tribute joins the other safe tributes

"I will now reveal the first tribute who will **NOT** be joining the games"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"KEITH HOE"**

The hologram of Keith Hoe disappears, a few sighs are heard from people who wished he went back in the games

"Such a shame for Keith. The next two tributes that still has a chance are.."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"ARACHNE SAMASTAR AND AQUA GEE"**

The females from 11 and 6 join the safe tributes

"There are two tributes left. Miles Steel and Chantelle Keld. One of them is safe, the other will be eliminated. The final tribute still safe is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"MILES STEEL"**

Miles hologram joins the other safe ones as Chantelle's disappears.

"And that's a sorry goodbye to Keith Hoe and Chantelle Keld. Join us tomorrow night for the 3rd results show. Once again all votes have been removed so you must vote again. Thank you for joining us and goodnight"

* * *

**OK THAT'S DONE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE RESULTS SHOW THEN I AM SORRY BUT I AM HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH THE PROPER ARENA CHAPTERS SO I NEED A BIT OF TIME TO WRITE THEM. I'VE GOT A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO SORRY EVERYONE**

**ANYWAY THE VOTES HAVE ALL BEEN REMOVED AGAIN SO YOU NEED TO VOTE AGAIN. YOU CAN VOTE FOR**

**ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**AVERWORTH HENCHRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**


	34. The FINAL Hunger Games Results Show

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO OUR 3RD AND FINAL RESULTS SHOW. NOW GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOUR HOST CAESAR FLICKERMAN**"

"Welcome everyone. Are you excited, tonight is the night we find out which 4 tributes will be returning to the arena and which 4 will be go back to the dead. Now let's meet the tributes"

**"ROBYN CURTIS FROM DISTRICT 3"**

**"MILES STEEL FROM DISTRICT 4"**

**"REBECCA STONE FROM DISTRICT 4"**

**"ROSIE BENT FROM DISTRICT 5"**

**"ARACHNE SAMASTAR FROM DISTRICT 6"**

**"AVERWORTH HENCHRY FROM DISTRICT 8"**

**"DALE COOPER FROM DISTRICT 9"**

**"AND AQUA GEE"**

Holograms of all 8 deceased tributes are on the stage.

"We have 8 tributes, 4 will return to the arena and 4 will remain dead" Caesar says "It's time for the final results"

"The first person who **IS** returning to the arena is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"MILES STEEL"**

100 of Miles fans scream and cheer and get out of their seats. The hologram of Miles goes to the safe area

"Congratulations Miles. I will now reveal a tribute who is **NOT** returning to the arena. And the tribute **NOT** returning is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"AQUA GEE"**

Aqua's fans boo at the stage as Aqua's hologram disappears

"Sorry Aqua. The next tribute who **WILL** be returning is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"DALE COOPER"**

"Congratulations Dale for getting a second chance. The next tribute who **WILL** be joining Dale and Miles in the arena is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"REBECCA STONE"**

Fans of district 4 and Rebecca cheer and clap as Rebecca's hologram joins Dale and Miles

"There are 4 more tributes left and only 1 place left in the arena" Caesar tells the audience "The next tribute that will **NOT** be going into the arena is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"AVERWORTH HENCHRY"**

"Apologises to Averworth. The next tribute that will **NOT** be returning is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"ROBYN CURTIS"**

Boos are heard from the crowd. Robyn obviously had a lot of fans

"Rosie Bent and Arachne Samastar. Only one of you will make it back into the arena, for the other I'm afraid it's all over for you" Caesar says "The last and final tribute who **WILL** be making it back to the arena is…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"Congratulations to…"**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"ROSIE BENT"**

The crowd claps and cheers with roars of approval as Arachne's hologram disappears and Rosie's joins the other return

"And there you have it. Your 4 returning tributes. Miles, Dale, Rebecca and Rosie" Caesar says

The show ends whilst the gamemakers begin their work

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I wake up in some weird room. A hospital perhaps. A strange looking woman with green hair and long pink nails comes up to me and sticks a needle in my arm. A man with flaming red hair and a long goatee does the same except in my other arm. The needle makes my arm burn. The pain is almost unbearable but I feel slightly numb.

"She looks slightly uncomfortable" The red haired man says

"Oh just leave her" the green haired woman replies "Drusus will want to see her and the others soon so wrap it up here"

The stab me with a few more injections and then leave me in the room. With the lights turned on it's a white room, something aliens would use but with the lights off it's much scarier. Like a madman's torture chamber where I can see a small glimmer of his weapons he would use to slice me open. I still feel numb but it's gotten to the point where I'm paralyzed instead.

When I finally gain the ability to move I am in a different room. A mixture of a living room and the launch room I went into before the start of the games. I am also wearing my arena uniform.

"TRIBUTES" I hear a voice shout "WELCOME" the lights turn on and I see I am also sharing a room with Rebecca, Miles and Dale. This is confusing

A man comes out of the shadows. A man I recognise as Drusus Lorang, the head gamemaker.

"Mr Lorang we have new reports on the whereabouts of Laurie. I don't understand why she disappeared" A woman (another gamemaker) says to Drusus

Dale looks guilty

"Never mind Abi, we'll talk later" Drusus says "Now Rebecca, Miles, Rosie and Dale you must be awfully confused. You have been voted by the Capitol to return to the games"

He points at 4 metallic tubes. "You will each enter one of these and be located to a random location in the arena in a few days"

"Well what do we do for the few days we are here" Rebecca asks

"Simple" Drusus says "Sleep, when you wake up you'll be back in the arena"

As if on cue we all drop to the floor asleep. Waiting to go into the games. Waiting to die a second time.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS TO REBECCA, MILES, ROSIE AND DALE. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THESE TRIBUTES, WHO WOULD YOU HAVE PREFERRED TO GO BACK TO THE ARENA.**


	35. Day Ten

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

I can't believe Rosie died. She deserved to live.

I miss home.

* * *

**CALLIAS LATRO POV**

"How dare that little bitch leave us" Ashka shouts

"I saw her when I was escaping the zoo. She was getting comfy with Alanze" Cici hisses

"She's nothing to worry about, we'll get her and Alanze" I say

Cici sharpens her axes when the voice of Claudius Templesmith sounds throughout the arena

"Attention tributes" he says "A feast will be held at the cornucopia tomorrow morning. This shall be the only announcement"

"A feast, it seems so early" I say confused

"Well the Capitol hasn't seen us since before the zoo. I guess they've been drained of their blood thirst" Ashka says

"Plus we could do with getting more supplies, we've lost them all since we Dale the mutts" Cici tells me

"And I assume everyone else did as well" I say "We'll have to get to the cornucopia fast then"

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"A feast" Zyrus says "I…I can't, my mom told me to stay away from feasts"

"We're going to have to go" I say "We have nothing. No food, no water"

"I'll go" Joseph says "You two stay here and wait for me"

"But Joseph you'll get killed" I say worried

"I have to go, it's like you said we need supplies. I'll be able to get the bags for district 7, 10 and 11"

"I'll go with you" I say to him

"No Maisy you…." He begins but I cut him off

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. If you're going I'm going with you" I sternly tell him before I smile "Plus you won't be able to carry 3 feast bags by yourself"

He laughs "But what about Zyrus"

"I've got my hatchet, I'll be ok" he says

"Ok then….I guess it's a deal"

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

Shit. Why do all the stinking animals keep running away. Can't they stay still for one minute so I could shoot the darn creature.

I'll get a few supplies from the feast tomorrow. I just hope I can get there quick enough

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUT I WAS GIVEN A TON OF SCHOOL WORK FOR THE HOLIDAYS SO I WAS DISTRACTED A LOT. FEAST NEXT CHAPTER SO THEY'RE WILL BE A DEATH.**

**I WAS SURPRISED WITH THE RESULTS OF THE RETURNING TRIBUTES. DIDN'T THINK REBECCA AND MILES WOULD GET THROUGH BUT I GUESS ALL OF YOU LIKE A BAD TRIBUTE. THEY'LL BE RETURNING IN A FEW CHAPTERS.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**15. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**13. ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**12. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**BOTH DISTRICT 1 TRIBUTES**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**TONIC LISKEN OF DISTRICT 5**

**WENDLE EDISON OF DISTRICT 6**

**ZYRUS HATCHET OF DISTRICT 7**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	36. Day Eleven

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

We leave Zyrus at the camp. I'm not sure if this is a great idea.

We wait in the field where the cornucopia is. All the bags are there. None of the tributes have gone yet

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"All of them are still there" I say "Should we go"

"They've only got one district 1 and 2 bag" Alanze says "Which means either you or Callias can get the district 1 bag or me and Cici can get the district 2 bag"

"Then let's go" I say "You circle around the field and look for other tributes. If you see one whistle so I can tell whether I'm in danger"

"Are you sure, I can get the bags if you want" Alanze says to me

"No, it's ok. I can do this"

Alanze circles the field whilst I run to the cornucopia. I am about to grab my bag when someone pounds me to the floor. It's Cici

"GET OFF" I shout trying to push her off me

I kick her off me and throw a knife. FUCK. It misses.

* * *

**ZYRUS HATCHET POV**

I sit at our camp. I haven't heard any canons so far.

**SNAP**

I look around…..it could've been an animal.

**SNAP**

All the other tributes are at the feast.

**SNAP**

I look closely and see the district 1 male smiling slyly at me. I run to the cornucopia, to Maisy, to Joseph and to the bloodbath

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

Me and Ella chuck knives and axes at each other. She's a skilled dueller.

"CICI" Ashka shouts running towards me "GET THE BAGS"

I ignore Ella for a second to grab the district 1 and 2 bags. I grab district 2 but Ella shoves me to the floor before I touch district 1. She takes her bag and runs away

"Come on" I say to Ashka "Let's get back. Callias said he was hunting more tributes, we'll meet him later"

We run away from the feast with only two bags

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

The only bags left are the ones for district 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 11. The boy from 6 quickly snaps up his bag and leaves.

Me and Jospeh run as fast as we can to the cornucopia. I am about to grab my bag when I hear

"MAISY, JOSEPH"

I turn and see Zyrus running away from the district 1 male who is carrying a dagger.

"ZYRUS" I shout "RUN QUICKLY"

He runs as fast as he can but it's no use. The district 1 male pins him to the floor

"NO" I shout

I see the dagger rise and I run to stop him.

The dagger swings down and stabs Zyrus in the stomach. He lifts the dagger again and keeps throwing it into his chest.

**BOOM**

I run to Zyrus cradling his body. Joseph looks shocked but then he turns angry

"YOU FOUL LITTLE GIT" he hisses and he turns to the boy from 1

Joseph slams his machete into the stomach of the district 1 male and keeps doing so until we both hear another…

**BOOM**

"Zyrus" I beg "Please"

It's no use. The hovercraft comes and me and Joseph quickly scoop up our bags and run

I do the district 10 sign of respect to Zyrus and Joseph does his districts. Then we quickly run into the forest.

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I just saw the boys from 1 and 7 get killed. This is my final chance. I run to the cornucopia and grab my bag. I also notice the district 5 bag sitting there. I take that too. It's mine now, they should have got here before me if they wanted there bag.

I run away from the cornucopia but I am pushed to the floor. It's the boy from 5. He punches me in the face. He presses his foot against my wrist trying to make me drop the bag. He punches me again and again until I let go….and eventually I do.

He doesn't kill me, he just takes his bag and runs

I aim an arrow at him but I feel weird so I keep missing the shot. The arrows fly in all directions and not one of them hits him.

I open my bag. It's got some more arrows and food. Nothing special.

I look at the sky as the faces of the dead appear.

**DISTRICT 1: CALLIAS LATRO**

**DISTRICT 7: ZYRUS HATCHET**

Today wasn't too bad. I don't know what the gamemakers will throw at us next.

* * *

**I STARTED WRITING THIS AT ABOUT 10 AM AND ONLY JUST FINISHED THIS BECAUSE I HAD TO KEEP WRITING AND RE WRITING ZYRUS DEATH AND WHETHER OR NOT I WANTED TO KILL HIM. (YOU MAY THINK STARTING AT 10AM AND ONLY FINISHING IT NOW ISN'T LONG BUT BE AWARE THAT I LIVE IN BRITAIN SO IT IS ABOUT 9 O,CLOCK PM SO IT IS EXTREMELY LONG)**

**ALSO WANT TO ASK HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN THAT SHOW THE TUDORS. I LOVE IT. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED LEARNING ABOUT HENRY THE 8TH BUT I AM IN AWE OF THIS SHOW**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**15. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**13. ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**12. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**11. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7)**

**10. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**TONIC LISKEN OF DISTRICT 5**

**WENDLE EDISON OF DISTRICT 6**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	37. Day Twelve

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I cuddle next to Alanze, I am having a sweet dream when suddenly I hear a large

**BANG**

I wake up and look around quickly. What was that?

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

3 more bangs. What was it? Me and Alanze run to see what it was when we come across a large tube.

"What's inside it" Alanze asks

"I don't know, I can't see" I ask "This must be what caused the bang"

"And since there was 4 bangs, there must be 4 of these" Alanze says

"We should probably leave, it could be dangerous" I say and we leave

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I just landed in the arena in my tube. I hear a slight buzzing and then my tube opens. I climb out and hide behind a bush. I can see Ella and Alanze walking away from my tube. I need to think, whose still in the games. Me, Rebecca, Miles and Dale returned to the games. Ella and ALanze are still in, as are Cici, Ashka and Wendle. I think Maisy, Joseph and Violet are as well and…..TONIC.

I run quickly to find my ally.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

"Well they must be here for a reason" Ashka says looking at the large tube

I hear a small buzzing and the tube opens to reveal….REBECCA

"What the fuck" I say

"Oh well if it isn't my allies. The allies where when I screamed for help they went screw you" Rebecca says

"About that" I say "I was kidding"

"Oh well ha ha it was hilarious" Rebecca hisses "I would slam my trident into your throat but my strategy is too stay with the strongest and surprisingly that's you"

"Wow thanks, I guess" I say. She sniffs the air and twitches slightly "Something wrong

"No. I'm fine. Now come on" Rebecca says barging past me and Ashka "We need to find Miles"

"What the hell is going on" Ashka says "How many more tributes have returned"

* * *

**WENDLE EDISON POV**

I found tons of food in my feast bag. Thank god because I needed it. I continue to exam the tube that arrived in the arena. It's a white machine with tons of blue lights.

The machine quickly opens and the boy from 4 jumps out holding an axe.

"But…but you died" I stutter

"It's amazing how many fans I have" the boy says

"How is this possible" I ask him or maybe I'm asking myself "It's not possible. It's impossible"

"My dear district 6 friend" the boy laughs "You're in the hunger games, nothings impossible"

He runs towards me with his axe and throws it into my chest. I clutch the wound for a few moments.

* * *

**MILES STEEL POV**

I wait for the boy from 6 to die. I threw his spear away so he's defenceless.

"I have a quick question" I say "You and your partner, you mentioned this person named mama. Who is this mama"

"Oh I can't tell you. It wouldn't be good and you've got to be good to mama, because when you're good to mama, mama's good to…."

He stops. His chest has stopped rising up and down.

**BOOM**

* * *

**TONIC LISKEN POV**

I have no idea where those bangs came from and why they happened. I don't want to investigate, if you investigate you're likely to get killed.

I hear a snap of twigs. I look around. Don't investigate. Don't investigate Tonic you'll just end up dead.

I can't help but feel curious. I look closer, only a little bit though. Violet jumps out hold her bow with an arrow aimed at me.

"YOU" I shout "You're the one who tried to steal my feast bag"

"And so what if I did" Violet says to me

"You had no right to take it" I say to her

"Well you shouldn't have waited so long to get it" Violet tells me "Now I'd love to stay and chat but I must go"

She aims her arrow at me.

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I think I've found Tonic. I am about to walk up to him when I notice he's with another person. Violet I think. I can hear them talking

"You had no right to take it" Tonic says

"Well you shouldn't have waited so long to get it" Violet replies "Now I'd love to stay and chat but I must go"

I see her raise her bow and arrow. I want to scream and tell her to not shoot but I can't without risking getting killed by her.

She releases the bow and an arrow ends up in Tonics head. I want to scream. I want to cry.

I know what I need to do though. I hope my parents forgive me for even attempting this but…..here goes nothing. I will avenge you Tonic.

I walk up to Violet and smile.

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

The girl from 5 walks up to me.

"You were a good shot" she says

"Thanks" I say cautiously

"So good that…" she pauses "Perhaps we could be allies"

I am about to refuse but now that my Johanna plan has failed I need allies and I don't have many offers.

"Fine" I say "Allies"

"I'm Rosie

We set up our camp and watch the night sky

**DISTRICT 5: TONIC LISKEN**

**DISTRICT 6: WENDLE EDISON**

The sky returns to its normal colour and we both sleep.

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

She was arrogant enough to believe me. She didn't even expect my ulterior motive. So easy to trick.

* * *

**NOT GOING TO LIE BUT KILLING TONIC WAS REALLY HARD FOR ME TO DO**

**AND THAT'S DAY TWELVE. HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP SOON EVERYONE AND EVEN THOUGH I LOVE HALLOWEEN I WOULD LOVE IF MOST PEOPLE WOULD STOP DRESSING UP AS SLUTS BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING WORSE THEN BABYSITTING A KID ON HALLOWEEN TAKING HIM TRICK OR TREATING AND HE ASKS ME WHY CINDERELLA ISN'T WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR. JUST A LITTLE STORY FOR YOU ALL THERE**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**15. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**14. REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**13. ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**12. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**11. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7)**

**10. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**9. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**8. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	38. Day Thirteen

**ROSIE BENT POV**

"Crap" Violet says

"What is it" I ask

"We've ran out of food"

"I'll go get some" I say. Violet passes me a knife and I leave. I needed to get away to think over this whole revenge thing

I sit down and collect berries.

Tonic slowly glides up to me. He is now pale as are his clothes and I can see through him

"Tonic" I say to touch him but my hand glides right through him

"You cannot touch me" he says

"Are you real" I ask

"To you yes" he says "To everyone else no"

"What"

"Only you can see and hear me, not even the gamemakers are aware of me"

"Are you a ghost" I ask him

"In a way yes" he says "I am the ghost of your memories, all the things you can remember of Tonic"

"I'm confused"

"Your mind was fragile when the gamemakers brought you back to life. It was already damaged and got damaged even more when you saw me get killed, so your mind is tricking you into seeing me, I do not exist but I can keep you company in your mind"

"So you're like a hallucination" I say

"Exactly"

"But wait" I say "If you're just my mind then how do you know all the stuff about the gamemakers bringing me back to life and my brain being damaged"

"I don't. I made it up. The only part I know is true is the fact that to help your fragile state you created me"

"Now I'm confused again"

"There is a small proof that your brain is fragile though" he says

"What"

"You keep twitching"

I hadn't noticed that.

"No I'm not" I say

Tonics ghost (well my mind tricking me into thinking its Tonics ghost) disappears

I sniff the air for no reason. It smells quite nice and the berries look delicious. I quickly gather them and run back to Violet.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"So if we can get Cici it will be easier to get Ashka" Alanze says "Cici seems the most vicious"

"She does but….I don't know" I say "There's just something about Ashka, something cold about him. Like he's hiding something or like he knows something that will happen"

"But who is the biggest threat" Alanze asks me

"It could be Cici weapon wise but I think Ashka would beat her in intelligence"

"This is getting hard, what do you think Ashka knows" Alanze says

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if he knows he knows it yet, maybe he could of just predict something will happen" I say

"But if we know then it could help us" Alanze says

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

Great, I would really like allies but I can't exactly say to someone "Hey I know and tried to kill you in a zoo of vicious beasts but you want to be in an alliance"

My back is killing me. It's like my spine is moving. I sit down for a second. The pain hurts but eventually it's fixed. I guess my spine hasn't fixed properly since I was brought back

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

I look at Maisy, she hasn't eaten since Zyrus died. There is a pile of untouched food beside her.

"Maisy" I say "Come on"

"I let him die" Maisy says "I left him at the camp; I wasn't quick enough to stop that bastard from 1"

"Don't" I say "It's not your fault"

"I have such a large family back home" Maisy begins to cry "Imagine when I get home, they'll be so disappointed to see me, the person who killed a 12 year old boy"

I can't look. It pains me to see her feel so bad. To see her starve. Her once glowing skin now pale.

But what can I do.

* * *

**AWW POOR JOSEPH. I MIGHT DO THE FAMILY INTERVIEWS SOON.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**15. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7**

**14. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**13. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**DALE COOPER OF DISTRICT 9**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	39. Day Fourteen

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

"MILES" Rebecca shouts running up to her district partner "We finally found you"

She helps him get up off the ground he was lying on. I don't trust Rebecca, I have a feeling she's planning something against me.

"You didn't kill them" Miles says referring to me and Ashka

"No, as much as I hate to admit it we need them at the moment" Rebecca says

"Which tribute would you say is the biggest threat" Miles asks us

"We are. But since we're not killing ourselves I'd say its Alanze or Ella" I say to my allies

"Then we should get them soon" Miles says and we discuss our plans

* * *

**DALE COOPER POV**

I move my neck. Some of my body parts are aching. My neck, the top of my back and my legs.

The pain burns but I need to push through it.

* * *

**REBECCA STONE POV**

"Are you sure we should attack" Cici says

"Yes" Miles simply replies

"But it sounds risky"

"So"

"So what if…" Cici is about to say before Miles cuts her off

"WE'RE GOING TO ATTACK OK"

The outburst makes Cici shocked. She soon recovers.

"I'm going to get some food"I say. I notice a banana tree and I climb up it, something I've never been able to do before. I climb it with ease and grab them and jump down.

We feast on our meal.

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I aim my bow at a squirrel and shoot it in the head.

"Rosie, how many do we have now" I ask

"Five"

"That's enough" I say

We walk back to the cave we're residing in and I start to cook the squirrels

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"Maisy, enough" Joseph says slightly roughly "Do you think Zyrus would want to see you like this"

"JOSEPH" I shout "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, I LET ZYRUS DIE. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THEN HE'D STILL BE ALIVE"

"AND DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THE WAY YOUR BEING IS HURTING ME" Joseph shouts

"What"

"Seeing you in pain hurts. Not being able to do anything to help you" Joseph says

I feel terrible

"Do you think Zyrus wants to see you like this" Joseph says

I can't keep it in. I fall into Joseph's arms and cry.

"It's ok" he keeps saying cradling me.

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I can't stand Violet. She's a good person but she killed Tonic, he didn't deserve to die.

"Rosie, I'm sure you died" Violet says for the fifth time

I explain to her why the Capitol brought me back.

"Oh" she says. She looks at me annoyed "Stop twitching, it's not a good habit"

I don't even notice that I twitch. I try and stop it. I feel hot, I have a horrible lump in my throat and my back aches

"You're looking a little pale" Violet says

"I just…" I cough "I just need a little rest"

I lie on the cave floor and rock myself to sleep

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

I study Rebecca and Miles. They seem to have some type of bond. It's a bond that's stronger than allies or district partners but not strong enough to be love

Cici notices me.

"Ashka, what is it" she asks

"It's greater than god and more evil than the devil. The poor have it and the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die" I say

"What?" Cici says sounding scared

"Nothing. It's nothing. Noting is greater than god or more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die"

Cici groans "Let me guess, another riddle"

"Yes, It was" I say

She sighs and goes to bed.

I'm still confused about Rebecca and Miles. There is just something about them

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. QUESTION FOR YOU ALL, HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP AND IF YOU COULD GO AS ANYTHING HUNGER GAMES RELATED (WITH A SPECIAL HALLOWEEN TWIST) WHAT WOULD YOU GO AS?

I'LL POST MY FAVOURITE ANSWERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	40. Day Fifthteen

**DALE COOPER POV**

For god's sake. I can't keep doing this.

To be honest I am pissed off. I died, I wish it could stay that way.

I look below the cliff I am standing on. I go closer to the edge. I die on my own terms and not on the Capitols.

I turn around. I look straight at a tree where I assume a camera is.

"To my dearest family, I am sorry and I love you"

I start to shake in anger

"And to president snow" I am about to shout but I instead stay calm "Fuck you, you old massive turd"

I take a deep breath and I jump off the cliff

**BOOM**

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

I cook some squirrels for our breakfast. It's our last one but I'm not worried, I'll be able to hunt more this morning.

I turn to see Maisy, she's chucking a knife. She's doing pretty well for someone whose not using a proper throwing knife. Perhaps she's taking her anger out, still a bit upset about Zyrus

"Maisy, you're still upset about the careers aren't you"

"No. I'm not" she turns to me "Because I'm going to find them, and I'm going to kill them"

"You'll need a bit of help with that" I say

"No I'll be ok" she replies

"Perhaps I can help"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP WITH EVERYTHING" she shouts

"What"

She breaks down onto the floor crying

"I'm sorry" she weeps "I didn't mean to shout it's just…you always help me. With the feast, with dealing with Zyruses death. You always help me and I feel like what if one day you need me to help you….and I can't"

"I have faith in you" I say "If I need help then you'll be there for me, and if you need help I will be there for you"

She looks at me and smiles "Since when did you turn into such a romantic pussy"

I laugh and she gets up "Come on"

"What we doing" I ask

"Let's go kill some career bitches"

I grin and grab my machete.

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

Oh my god. I don't know how to kill someone. I've never killed an animal without crying. When I found out the zoo of muttations exploded I even felt a bit of sympathy for those beasts as well.

No. Stop it Rosie. She killed Tonic. She killed the last thing that reminded you of home.

I still feel sick. I fetch me and Violet some berries. My body feels extremely hot and my entire body aches. I am starting to think I have caught a disease.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

"I still don't get it" Ashka says "What is it with Rebecca and Miles"

"I don't know" I say "Maybe they're just fucking"

"No, it's not love but there's some kind of passion. A bond almost" he says

I groan "Does it really matter"

"I suppose not" Ashka says "I just, get this weird feeling from them"

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"I love your eyes" I sing "I love your personality, I love your gold, I love your money, because if you want to make it in this world then you have to have the gold, you've got to be bold or else I can't be sold but I'll get bought"

"What on earth are you singing" Alanze asks laughing

"Nothing" I giggle "Just some song from my district"

"Only one and it's about a husband being killed by his wife"

"Hmm sounds lovely"

"So have you figured out what it is about Ashka that creeps you out" he asks me

"Not yet" I say

"Could it be the way he uses riddles or perhaps the fact he is vicious" Alanze laughs

"It's the fact that he is intelligent, more intelligent than us" I say

* * *

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**15. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7**

**14. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**13. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5**

**VIOLET RIDE OF DISTRICT 8**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	41. Day Sixteen

**MILES STEEL POV**

God this is boring. I want to kill someone.

Cici comes back with 3 squirrels.

"Is that all you got" I say "3 squirrels"

"I'm sorry but it's hard to catch squirrels when they keep running away" Cici defends herself "Plus we wouldn't need more squirrels if you and Rebecca hadn't eaten all our food"

"We were hungry" I say angry

"Oh yes you're always hungry" Cici hisses

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

Cici storms up to me

"God I hate those stupid, idiotic, squid smelling district 4 bitches" she growls

"That's slightly insulting" I say

She looks at me "I'm from district 2, I was raised on insults"

"We need to start killing more tributes" Rebecca says

"Relax" I say "They'll die eventually"

She looks at us annoyed and then turns away.

"I still can't get my head around her and Miles" I say "It's like they have developed a strong emotional bond"

"Maybe it's because they remind each other of home, they are from the same district" Cici tells me

"Yeah but we weren't that close to Robyn or Alanze" I say to her

"That's because we're not week assed bitches"

We both laugh. Rebecca and Miles talk.

"Do you think they're planning on killing us" Cici asks

"Hmm I'm not sure" I say "Whatever you do though don't trust them"

She nods her head

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"How many tributes are left" Alanze asks me

"Erm,8 I think not counting us" I say

"And 4 of them are careers" Alanze says

"Yes, who are the others" I ask

"I think it's the girl from 5, 8 and 10 and the boy from 11" Alanze says

"We could easily take down the girls from 5 and 8. The girl from 10 and the boy from 11 would be harder" I say

"We should kill the careers first, we wouldn't have much luck if it was only us and them in the arena"

"Ok, we still need to figure out how we're going to do it though" I say

We wonder, how could we kill those bastards.

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDLETON POV**

"I can't believe we've been looking for careers for at least 7 hours and still found nothing" I say

"We should probably rest" Maisy says

We lie together on the floor.

"Tomorrow I'll get some food for us" I say

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

I finish eating the berries that I sent Rosie to collect. She's an awfully good collector, and she can identify the poisonous berries extremely well.

I look at her. She's in the corner of the cave. Her face is pale and she rocks back and forth like a lunatic.

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I feel terrible, I'm having a rush of different kinds of emotion, anger, hatred and surprisingly excitement. I've never felt so much energy boiled up in me. I still feel terrible though. I am boiling hot and my body still aches. It's like I'm changing.

* * *

**VIOLET RIDE POV**

Rosie's skin is pale and sweaty, she suddenly starts talking to herself. I am slightly scared and reach for my bow.

"I know Tonic" she says "I'm sorry. I promise I will. I can't believe the pain you went through"

She suddenly looks at me

"You killed him" she says "The boy from my district. My only ally. The only thing that reminded me of my home"

"What are you talking about" I say

"The boy you killed, Tonic. He told me about all the pain he went through. He said that he could feel the arrow crack through his skull and the burning feeling in his head that felt like hell even though it only lasted for a second"

I stare at her in disbelief

"I had to kill him" I say "Do you really think he would win, he couldn't hold a weapon. He couldn't kill a fly"

"And that's why he deserved to live, he wouldn't kill anyone but everyone else would, we all deserve to die….including me" she cries "Including you"

And with that she grabs a knife and charges towards me. I jump out the way and shoot an arrow at her, I have a perfect aim at her chest but she manages to move quickly enough for it to hit her arm instead. She screams and rips out the arrow. Her arm doesn't look to damaged

I run out the cave and Rosie follows. I shoot more arrows but they all miss. She swings her knife but I can move back quick enough for it not to hit me.

We're nearly at the bottom of the cliff the cave was in, she charges at me and we both fall of it. I drop the arrows and bow.

I hit the floor with a crunch. I can't move properly. My back is badly damaged, but I think Rosie's is too.

I turn to see Rosie, standing up fine. Her back isn't damaged one bit and it seems like she only has one small bruise. How is that possible?

She pounces onto me and we wrestle. She must have dropped her knife. I am extremely skilled in hand to hand combat however so this is a fight I can easily win. I have grip of her and I am about to grab a rock to smash her head when she grabs my arm.

She's strong. Too strong for her age. She bites down on my arm but this isn't a normal bite, it's weird. I scream in pain as her teeth bite into my flesh.

"PLEASE STOP" I scream "GET OFF, GE…..ARGHHH"

She stops biting and looks up at me. Her mouth is covered with my blood and her eyes have changed. They're dark and evil filled with hatred. Not usual for a young child like her.

She takes another bite into my left leg making it practically impossible for me to walk now. She gets off me and starts climbing the cliff.

I try my best to crawl away sometimes checking over me to see what she's doing. I moan in pain as the bite wound in my leg is dragged across the floor. I turn around to see Rosie picking up her knife and my bow and arrows. She begins to climb down the cliff.

I start to crawl away faster now, I am terrified. I know this will be my death.

"ARGH" I scream as Rosie grabs my hair and pulls me towards her. She holds me against her body, it's unnaturally warm. She then chucks me to the floor. Her thumb is pressed into the wound on my leg. The pain burns

She picks out an arrow and sniffs the tip of it. She then throws the arrow to the floor. She takes out another, sniffs it and chucks it to the floor. She takes at another sniffs it and chucks it to the floor. I make an attempt to grab an arrow but she presses her foot onto my wrist. She presses her foot harder and harder on my wrist until I hear a bone break.

The pain is killing me; I can't take it much more.

She picks out another arrow, sniffs it and chucks it to the floor.

She does this about six times before picking out another, she sniffs it and then grins.

"This is the one" she says "This is the one you killed Tonic with"

She licks her lips which is still covered in my blood

She stands up and aims the bow and arrow at me. The arrow aimed at my head.

She releases the string and…

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

**BOOM**

It's late at night so it doesn't take us long to figure out who was killed. The sky shines a blue colour and the anthem plays.

**DISTRICT 8: VIOLET RIDE**

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I sit down at a lake crying. The bows and arrows and the knife are by my side.

I try to wash the blood off my hands and off my face; the weird thing is I can't remember killing Violet. I know I did it but I don't know how. My headache has also returned along with the rest of my illness

I scrub Violets blood off my hands but it won't come off. I try even harder to scrub it off my face. I scrub so hard that the area around my face burns.

I can't believe I killed someone, my family must be ashamed.

* * *

**WOAH, OK DAY SIXTEEN IS OVER. I MUST ADMIT KILLING VIOLET WAS HARD. I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING HER GO TO AT LEAST THE FINAL 7 OR 6 BUT UNFORTUNATELY IT WAS HER TIME. SORRY.**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING **

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**15. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7**

**14. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**13. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**10. VIOLET RIDE (DISTRICT 8)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**BOTH DISTRICT 2 TRIBUTES**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	42. Capitol TV

**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY FOR EVERYONE TO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW SYOT FROM THIS AMAZING WRITER NAMED THATBLONDEGIRL130 IF YOU'VE READ HER LAST STORY MOCKINGJAY DAY (WHICH I DECLARE IS THE BEST STORY EVER) THEN YOU'LL KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD**

**THIS IS A SORT OF CAESAR FLICKERMAN SHOW, IT'S SORT OF LIKE MY TRIBUTE FOR THE TRIBUTES THAT I USUALLY DO BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE IT NOW LIVE FROM THE ARENA, ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME YOUR HOSTS, CAESAR FLICKERMAN AND CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH"

Claudius and Caesar sit in their chairs and look at the screen

"Thank you everyone I hope your excited" Caesar says

"You should be" Claudius says "We have a special show for you tonight"

"That's right; because there are less than 10 tributes we are doing a special show. We will be telling you about the dead tributes and giving you our views on the remaining ones" Caesar says

"Well let's get straight on with it" Claudius says and an image of Anthony Underwood appears on the screen behind them

"Now Anthony Underwood from district 10 was the first tribute to die in these games, he wasn't the audience favourite and was rather unnoticed. His killer was Joseph Pendleton from district 11. Anthony's district partner distracted him which gave Joseph a chance to slice him with a machete"

"Soon after Amber Jordan died, she was one of the audience's least favourite tributes as she was deemed not as interesting as other tributes. She was firstly tormented by Rebecca Stone before finally being decapitated by Miles Steel"

"The final bloodbath death was Alexis Fleet from district 12. She ran in front of an axe sent by Cici Lucius which landed deep in her chest"

"A day later Chantelle Keld and her ally Aqua Gee from district 11 were sleeping peacefully when Rebecca dropped a tracker jacker nest on them. The swarm killed Chantelle after 20 minutes. Unfortunately her death was not quick as the district 9 girl fell to the floor and went into a coma for 10 minutes until her heart finally stopped. Two days later Aqua died from her stings"

"On day four Arachne Samastar from district 6 was killed. She was plucking berries from a nearby bush before being attacked by the careers, Ashka of district 3 killed her by stabbing her in the heart multiple times"

"Now we have a special and exciting thing to tell you all" Caesar grins "We have found footage from the days where all the tributes disappeared. We now know all that happens and who died"

"Dale Cooper formed some sort of trap named the zoo of muttations. Keith Hoe was killed by the pirannah fish that first appeared in the 62nd hunger games, the next day Averworth Henchry of district 8 was also killed by a creature, this time a mer creature that also appeared in the 59th hunger games"

"On day nine Miles Steel, Robyn Curtis and Rebecca Stone were all murdered by Batcronias that appeared in the 27th games and later again in the 42nd hunger games"

"A few hours later Rosie Bent was sadly killed by a death glare that first appeared in the early 6th hunger games and have been voted the favourite muttation by the Capitol. Later Dale Cooper was killed when all the mutts escaped and murdered him"

"The same day the tributes were returned to the true arena and 2 days later the killing got back on. Zyrus Hatchet was the first to be killed whilst running to the feast, his murderer was Callias Latro of district 1 who was later killed by Joseph Pendleton"

"After being returned to the arena along with Rebecca Stones, Dale Cooper and Rosie Bent, Miles Steel killed Wendle Edison. A few hours later Violet Ride killed Tonic Lisken of district 5 which made his district partner Rosie horrified and angered"

"On day fifteen Dale Cooper commited suicide by jumping off a cliff. His death angered President Snow and as a result district 9 has lost over 20 bags off grain"

Claudius thinks for a second "Wait, district 9's job is grain so why does it matter if they've lost 20 bags of gr…"

"MOVING ON" Caesar says "On day sixteen Violet Ride was the next tribute to fall. Still angered by Tonics death Rosie viciously attacked Violet. They were both pushed off a small cliff which practically broke Violets back but left Rosie untouched. Rosie proceeded to injure Violet by injuring her arm and leg before finally sending the same arrow that killed Tonic into Violets head"

"And that's all the dead tributes. Now yesterday I went around the Capitol asking people what they think about the remaining 9 tributes. RUN THE VIDEO TAPE"

* * *

The video changes into the streets of the Capitol. In front of the camera is Caesar and one old woman with blonde hair with a large yellow flower in it.

"So what are your opinions on Ella Glass from district 1" Caesar asks

"She is brilliant, I love her. I think she's amazing but I would prefer it if she killed some more tributes"

* * *

The next video is of an old man with flaming red hair

"Who's your favourite tribute" Caesar says

"Well" the man says "I'd have to choose Alanze purely because he is from district 2 and I really think he could go far, he should ditch Ella though"

"WHAT" shouts a nearby woman "No Ella and Alanze are perfect for each other"

"It's making him week"

"No it's making him so much more likeable" the woman says

"Well fine then I support Cici, she's vicious but not a total bitch"

"And what about you" Caesar asks the woman "We know you like Ella but is she your favourite"

"No, my favourite is Maisy, she's so so so so sweet and I love hers and Josephs relationship"

* * *

The video changes again to 3 middle aged ladies

"Who would you like to win"

"Miles or Rebecca" one lady says "I love district 4 as they always provide good victors"

"Well I want Rosie, the way she killed Violet was fantastic and she is definitely worthy of winning"

"Well what about Ashka" the last woman says "He is by far the most intelligent tribute and I think he could out smart them all"

* * *

The final video is of two teenage girls (about 16)

"Oh my god" the first teenager says "I so think Joseph should win he is so hot"

"Yes and oh my god Maisy needs to die for touching my man" the second one says

"YOUR MAN, HE'S MINE"

"NO MINE"

"NO MINE"

The video returns to the studio

"Some excited bunch" Caesar laughs "Hope you enjoyed this special video and join us next time for more hunger games"

* * *

**SO YOU KNOW THE CAPITOLS VIEW BUT WHATS YOURS, WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE TRIBUTE? ALSO WHO IS YOUR LEAST FAVOURITE**

**REMEMBER TO READ THATBLONDEGIRL130 STORY IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT AND IF YOU READ IT I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


	43. Day Seventeen

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I scratch at my skin. I can't get rid of violets dried blood on me so I have resulted to scratching off the skin it is on. I start chanting.

"Violet have mercy upon me. Violet have mercy upon me. Save me from the Unstalic the beast of district 5"

I cry myself to sleep. I killed someone, I'm a monster.

* * *

REBECCA STONE POV

I move my neck around

"Whats wrong" Miles asks

"My neck is killing me" I say "And my back"

"Maybe a little tribute hunting will help"

"Of course it would"

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

I grab my axes preparing to hunt

"Don't screw this up Cici" Miles says

"Get lost" I say

"Aw I think someone is upset because were smarter than her" Rebecca smirks

"Oh please" I say "I would challenge you to a battle of wits but I see you are unarmed"

"Shakespeare" Ashka says

"No, Cici Lucius" I say

"Just move it, if we don't kill soon the Capitol might get bored of us" Rebecca says

"Oh I'm sorry but I think you've mistook me for someone who gives a shit" I say

"Well you should give a shit" Miles says "The Capitol are probably already bored with a stupid, lonely, ugly, lifeless, not interesting little fuck from district 2"

I turn around to face Miles "What you've done now is you've flipped the bitch switch on, so buckle up and enjoy the ride….it won't last for long"

He is left shocked but he soon puts on a vicious face and barges past me

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"I'm thinking we should give up" I say

"What" Joseph asks "Why?"

"Yesterday Violet was killed and she was extremely talented in the arts of murder. She was innocent yet deadly. I think a career might have killed her because I don't know anyone else that could have. If Violet didn't stand a chance against the careers then I don't think we could"

"Perhaps we should wait until there are less of them"

"My thoughts exactly"

* * *

**ALANZE RYDEN POV**

"Alanze, I'm going to go hunting" Ella says "We're low on food"

"Ok" I say and Ella leaves

I might actually win these games, I could get home to my family and tell them to piss off for all the pain they have caused me over the years. Perhaps I'll let my brother stay in the victors village but I refuse to let him be a proper career.

"Well, well" a voice says "Look who we have here"

I turn to see all the careers standing there. Miles moves the hand in which he holds an axe. Cici looks slightly worried as if she might stop Miles but she doesn't do anything.

"Go on Miles" Rebecca says "DO IT"

Miles smiles "Oh I'm going to enjoy this"

He lifts the axe high into the air and swings it into my chest. Cici's eyes pop open and Ashka looks away perhaps in shame.

"ALANZE" I hear Ella shout as she comes running towards me

"I can take her down" Miles says arming his axe at Ella

"NO" Rebecca shouts "I want her to see him die, I want her to suffer"

Miles and Rebecca run away leaving Cici and Ashka

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

I run up to Alanze.

"Alanze I just want to say I am so sorry" I say "For all the things I have said to you and for putting mud in your food when we was on the train here"

"You actually did that" Ashka says surprised

"There must be something we can do" Cici says

"There's nothing" Ashka says "Come on Cici, Rebecca and Miles must be wondering where we are"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Ella shouts and she chucks a knife that misses by an inch

Me and Ashka get up and run.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

"Alanze, please don't die" I beg "Please, Please Please don't die. I am begging you"

"Ella before I go" Alanze mumbles "I just need to say… I lov…"

He stops

**BOOM**

My eyes water.

"NO" I shout "NO"

I look up to the sky

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? YOU FUCKING BASTARDS. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? ARE YOU HAPPY"

I cradle Alanze's body for an hour but seems like a second before I have to move so the hovercraft can pick it up.

Poor Alanze. I'm doing this for you.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAPITOL…**

"Mr Lorang" Markus Krum called

"Yes Markus" The head gamemaker says

"I've just been checking the status reports on the Xelias and one of them is off the charts" Markus says

"What do you mean" Drusus Lorang says surprised

"This Xelia. There charts have gone crazy. They could be a danger to the entire Capitol if not solved"

Drusus stands and thinks for a few seconds "I guess we'll just have to stop that Xelia. Send in the peacekeepers"

* * *

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**15. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7**

**14. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**13. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**10. VIOLET RIDE (DISTRICT 8)**

**9. ALANZE RYDEN (DISTRICT 2)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**CICI LUCIUS OF DISTRICT 2**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**BOTH DISTRICT 4 TRIBUTES**

**ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**

**JOSEPH PENDLETON OF DISTRICT 11**


	44. Day Eighteen

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

"YES" shouts a still cheerful Rebecca "We finally killed that douche Alanze"

We still haven't told them that we were saddened by his death and it's unlikely we ever will.

"Calm down Rebecca it wasn't that good" Cici says annoyed

"Are you kidding me it was brilliant" she laughs

"It did feel good being able to kill him" Miles agrees with Rebecca "But enough now it's time to kill more tributes"

* * *

**ELLA** **GLASS POV**

Those horrible bitches. They killed him. They killed Alanze. I'll get them. When I win I shall take no interest in mentoring the tributes who want to be careers, they will have plenty others anyway. I'll mentor the few tributes from 1 who actually have some kind of heart.

No alliance, no nothing, no Alanze. I'm alone.

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"The good thing about the arena is I love being outdoors" I say

"Really" Joseph says

"Yes, I love it. The air smells different, it smells more electronic in here but in district 10 it stinks of animals, you get used to it though"

"Perhaps we should get more food" Joseph says "We are low on it"

"Ok then" I say

"I'll go hunting, you stay here and guard whatever we have left, we don't want to waste it" Joseph says and he grabs his machete and leaves.

* * *

**REBECCA STONE POV**

"Perhaps we should split up" Rebecca says

"Good idea, we'd have better chances at finding someone, Ashka and Cici can go one way, Rebecca you go the other and I'll just look back around the camp"

We all nod and leave

* * *

**JOSEPH PENDELETON POV**

I look around the forest when I come across it. The career camp. I quickly go up to it but before I can snatch some food I am pushed to floor by Miles.

"Trying to steal my food are you" he sneers

"GET OFF" I shout

He slices my stomach. I push him off me and crawl away.

He lifts his axe up and brings it down on my arm before slicing my stomach again and again

"I'm going to kill you" he laughs "You won't even be able to see in the afterlife when I'm done with you"

The pain in my stomachs unbearable

"That's right" Miles says "Squirm in pain. I'm going to kill you and then I am going to kill your pathetic ally Maisy"

Her name repeats itself in my ears.

"You" I huff "Just said the wrong thing"

I grab my machete and push Miles to the floor. I stab him at least 4 times in stomach.

I take my machete and leave but before that I grab all the careers food.

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I come across the camp of the careers, I look at Miles who is lying, cringing, crying on the floor.

"Ple…" he cries "Please, hel….help me"

"In your dreams bitch" I say

I take the axe that killed Alanze and raise it above Miles head

"This is for you Alanze"

I bring down the axe and a second later….

**BOOM**

Miles head rolls between my feet.

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

The boom a few hours ago, it couldn't have been for joseph.

It's starting to get dark and I'm about to lose hope when I see him. I see Joseph. I run up to him about to hug him before I notice he is covered in blood.

"Oh my god" I gasp "What happened"

"The boy from 4" he groans "It's alright, I took care of him"

"We need to get you some medicine you need help"

"No, it's ok" Joseph says

He makes me lie down with him and I cuddle next to him

"Go to sleep" he whispers

I do as he says and wrapped in his warm arms I drift off.

**…**

**…**

**…**

When I wake up I see he isn't there. I instead see the girl from 1.

I grab my knife

"GO" I say

"Don't worry" she says to me "I won't hurt you, I saw you cuddling the boy from 11, he died about 30 minutes ago, you were asleep for at least 2 hours"

My heart sinks, Joseph died. If I hadn't listened to him and made him get some medicine he would still be with me

"You're from district 1" I say "Why haven't you killed me"

"I'm from district 1 but I'm not a career" she says "By the way my name is Ella"

"Maisy" I introduce myself, I can't be too sure but I think I made a new ally

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAPITOL…..**

"Ok Mr Lorang the peacekeepers are ready" says a gamemaker

"Send them under the arena, make sure this isn't on air" Drusus says

"Yes sir" the gamemaker replies "Sending in peacekeepers…..now"

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I continue to cry, I have finally managed to remove most of Violets blood. There is still a bit on my arm though.

"Rosie" says a faint whisper

"Rosie, please help me" I recognise the voice as my sister

"I'm coming Kalinn" I shout "Where are you"

"Down here" says the voice

I look and see a small hole in the ground, I enter it and search it. It's a tunnel, a massive underground tunnel.

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

The peacekeepers stand at the entrance of the tunnel waiting for Rosie, suddenly she enters.

"ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5" shouts the head peacekeeper "BY ORDER OF DRUSUS LORANG YOU ARE TO BE EXECUTED FOR THE CRIME OF BEING A DANGER TO THE CAPITOL"

"What" Rosie shouts obviously scared

"On my word we shoot the Xelia" says the head peacekeeper

**"LOAD"**

**"AIM"**

**"FIR…"**

The lights in the tunnel turn off leaving it pitch black

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Shouts the head peacekeeper

The lights switch back on and the head peacekeeper lies on the floor, blood surrounding the area his throat should be but it has been ripped out. Rosie is nowhere to be seen.

The lights switch off again and the peacekeepers let out blood curdling screams as one by one they are killed. Throats are ripped out, hands and arms are torn out, necks are twisted and skulls are cracked. One by one all 25 peacekeepers are killed.

The lights switch back on and everybody is dead….except Rosie who lies asleep covered in the blood of the peacekeepers.

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I wake up and look around.

"OH MY GOD" I scream

I cry and wail at the sight that nobody should see. The body parts of humans guts on the floor and the blood splattered and covering the wall.

I can't take it in and I throw up. I quickly leave the tunnel and enter the arena not wanting to look at it any more, it's disgusting.

I am a cold blooded murder, and I can't even remember doing the crime.

* * *

**I ACTUALLY FEEL QUITE SORRY FOR ROSIE**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE FINAL ARENA CHAPTER**

**HERE'S THE LIST OF THE DEAD AND THEIR PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**15. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7)**

**14. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**13. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**10. VIOLET RIDE (DISTRICT 8)**

**9. ALANZE RYDEN (DISTRICT 2)**

**8. MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**7. JOSEPH PENDLETON (DISTRICT 11)**

* * *

**HERE'S A LIST OF SURVIVORS**

**ELLA GLASS OF DISRICT 1**

**CICI LUCIUS OF DISTRICT 2**

**ASHKA GRAY OF DISTRICT 3**

**REBECCA STONE OF DISTRICT 4**

**ROSIE BENT OF DISTRICT 5**

**MAISY MARIBETH OF DISTRICT 10**


	45. Day Nineteen

**OK THIS IS PROBABLY THE FINAL DAY, HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED THE STORY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE VICTORS INTERVIEW AND THERE FUTURE.**

**ELLA GLASS POV**

It's starting to get dark. Me and Maisy walk through the forest

"I can't believe all the waters gone, I'm sure Joseph stole enough from the careers camp" Maisy says, she shivers slightly when Josephs name is mentioned

"Perhaps the careers didn't have any water, which is why we need to get to the lake quickly before they do"

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

"Where's Rebecca" Ashka asks

"She's in the tent" I say "Apparently she feels sick"

"We could just kill her now" Ashka says

"I know, later though. Keep the Capitol waiting so they get annoyed

* * *

**ROSIE BENT POV**

I immerse myself in the water from the lake. It feels so good.

The moonlight shines on me and it makes me feel a slight pain.

I undo my hair that was neatly wrapped in a bun.

I feel all kinds of emotion, scared but excited. I just want to bite something.

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

Me and Ella finally come across the river to see it occupied by Rosie.

"What on earth is she doing" I say

"It's like she's dancing, almost…..changing" Ella tells me

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

Rebecca walks out the tent, it's like she's hypnotise.

She has her back to us and does some weird dance. She unzips her jacket and chucks it to the floor.

She moves her neck and her back and it starts changing, like a dog spine.

Me and Cici are frozen. Paralyzed with fear.

"Ashka, what's happening"

"I don't know"

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAPITOL…**

"Mr Lorang, the Xelias have just began full transformation"

"Excellent" Drusus says "The games shall end tonight"

The entire Capitol sit in anticipation and the districts in confusion and slightly fear.

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

Rosie dances in the water, she rubs the water onto her skin almost like she's desperate to keep it cool.

"Oh my god" Ella says in shock

"What" I ask

"Look at her eyes"

I do as she says and I am horrified. Her eyes are like snakes except more mammal like.

"And look at her hands" I tell Ella

Hair grows on her hands…no not hair, fur. It's red just like her hair and sometimes slightly brown. She grows slightly taller and bigger.

"Run" Ella tells me in a hurry

I listen to her and run, I'm smart enough to now this can't be good.

* * *

**CICI LUCIUS POV**

Rebecca's teeth have changed now, sharp like knives. She falls to the floor.

Brown fur that matches her hair grows all over her body and her mouth also begins forming and she grows in size making her clothes rip making her jeans look like shorts and her top practically ruined

She screams until that scream becomes….a howl.

Her transformation complete. She snarls at us. Her eyes vicious and bloodthirsty. She looks like a wolf but slightly more human

"Holy shit" I say

"RUN" Ashka shouts

Me and Ashka run through the forest.

"WHAT IS THAT" I ask

"REBECCA" Ashka says "IT MUST HAVE BEEN WHEN SHE, DALE, MILES AND ROSIE CAME BACK TO LIFE, THEY MUST'VE CHANGED HER. THAT'S WHY HER AND MILES HAD A BOND….THEY'RE A PACK"

"So if Rebecca changed then that means…"

"Rosie would have changed as well"

"Where are we going" I ask

"To the cornucopia, they don't look like they can jump that high so maybe we can stay there for a while until they leave"

"Ok come on, let's go quickly before Rebecca catches us and murd….ARGH"

I scream, Rebecca's wolf has grabbed me

* * *

**MAISY MARIBETH POV**

"COME ON GET UP" I shout as I pull up Ella onto the cornucopia "ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD STAY HERE"

"Positive, I'm not sure what's happened to Rosie but it seems to take a form of some kind of dog and the way her back changed, it changed in a way that decreases the ability to jump"

* * *

**ASHKA GRAY POV**

"CICI COME ON YOU CAN DO IT" I shout whilst Rebecca grabs Cici's foot

"HELP" She cries "OH DEAR GOD PLEASE HELP"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING" I gasp, I feel useless

Cici sighs "It's ok" she turns to Rebecca "GO ON THEN YOU LITTLE BITCH, FUCKING KILL ME"

I run not being able to look at Cici's death. After about 20 seconds I hear a

**BOOM**

* * *

**ELLA GLASS POV**

Me and Maisy sit on the cornucopia, Rosie hasn't showed up yet.

"Ella, look" Maisy tells me

I see Ashka running up to us, he begins to climb the cornucopia. Close behind him is a wolf like creature.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" Maisy shouts

"It looks like" I say "No, it can't be….REBECCA"

The wolf Rebecca circles the cornucopia and she is soon joined by a similar mutt that looks like…ROSIE.

The Rosie wolf has pure red fur with small bits of brown. Smaller then Rebecca but still just as deadly.

Suddenly a dagger is swung at me. I turn to see Ashka is the swinger

"I'm sorry" Ashka says "But I have to do this"

I nod, understanding him "I'm sorry too"

He chucks daggers at us and me and Maisy chuck knives. One of my knives lands into Ashka's leg and he falls

I run up to him and lift a knife

"I'm am so sorry" I say

"It's ok, you know you really are a great career. My way home is through you"

I feel a slight tear. I plunge my knife straight into his heart. He gives a small gasp and then…

**BOOM**

Maisy starts fighting the Rosie wolf whilst I take care of the Rebecca wolf.

Maisy aims a knife at Rosie's chest and a second later the knife is deep in her stomach.

**BOOM**

Rosie wolf falls to the ground. Her body starts shifting again. At first I assume she is just simply morphing back into her normal human body but it's something much more horrific. She has morphed into the body of Zyrus.

Maisy stands horrified. She shakes

"Zy…Zyrus" she whispers before shouting "ZYRUS"

She cries and jumps off the cornucopia and runs to Zyrus body.

"MAISY NO" I shout "IT'S NOT REAL ITS JUST A TRICK. IT'S NOT THE REAL ZYRUS"

Maisy soon realises her mistake when she touches Zyrus body and it transforms back to a dead human Rosie body.

The Rebecca wolf smells her prey and pounces on Maisy before ripping out her throat

**BOOM**

"NO" I shout

I jump off the cornucopia. Rebecca growls at me. She pounces and chews on my chest. I punch the wolf in the face and throw her off me.

She turns back to her normal self. Now no one has an advantage. Two human. Two tributes. One winner.

"Now the finale has begun" Rebecca says

She charges towards me and rips off my knife throwing vest. She stabs me in the arm multiple times. I grab the knife and throw it away meaning are only weapon is hand to hand combat.

She however has the upper hand. She is in total control. She punches me in the face and strangles me. I eventually give up. She smirks and gets off me knowing I will soon die.

"You know Rosie had no control of what she did. The killing of the Violet, the slaughter of the peacekeepers. It's like she never returned to the arena. I however knew everything I was doing. I embraced being that beast I ENJOYED IT. I loved the killing"

She walks away from me. I lie on the grass waiting to die, I have lost….NO. I refuse to lose.

With all my might I run up to Rebecca and push her to the floor. Now I am in control

"For anyone you and Miles have killed or made miserable" I say and I punch her

"For Cici" I punch her again

"For Ashka" another punch

"For Joseph"

"For Maisy"

"FOR ALANZE" I am about to punch her one last time when she throws me off her and gets on top of me

"FOR MILES" she shouts

Her neck twitches slightly. SHIT. She must be transforming again. Her teeth sharpen and as do her nails.

She puts her hand above my heart preparing to rip it out. This is it.

"I am the strong wolf. Rosie was weak whilst I was the Alpha wolf. I AM STRONG AND ROSIE IS DEAD"

I close my eyes waiting death…..but it never comes. Rebecca is ripped off me by Rosie

"I'm not dead yet" Rosie says, the knife is still in her chest and she has also grown back her teeth and claws

"I'm sorry Violet I had no control over my actions" Rosie begs before she must kill again

"She forgives you" I say, I'm not sure whether Violet actually has but Rosie is saving my life, she deserves something

Rosie plunges her teeth into Rebecca's heart and bites down onto it.

Rosie then gets off her before finally collapsing, dead….for real this time.

**BOOM**

I walk up to Rebecca who is clutching her heart. She gasps at me,

"I know you only wanted to be a victor, I know you thought you were innocent. No one is completely innocent though, no one is completely fearless. We are all just players. Players in this horrifying game"

Rebecca comes to the realization of what she is. She looks at herself horrified

"What am I. I'M A MONSTER" she cries "A MONSTER. A SLAVE TO THE CAPITOL"

The sun begins to rise declaring a new day

She walks to the cornucopia and picks up a lonely knife that was in there. She puts it by her head.

She takes one last look at the sun.

"Life is very pretty" She says "We are all players in this game….and the winner has been declared"

She shoves the knife into her head.

**BOOM**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN YOUR VICTOR OF THE 68TH HUNGER GAMES, ELLA GLASS FROM DISTRICT 1"**

"What" I say not being able to process the news

I won…I won….I WON.

The hovercraft starts to land as the night sky flashes blue one last time

**DISTRICT 2: CICI LUCIUS**

**DISTRICT 3: ASHKA GRAY**

**DISTRICT 4: REBECCA STONE**

**DISTRICT 5: ROSIE BENT**

**DISTRICT 10: MAISY MARIBETH**

The sky no longer says the fallen and instead shines bright

**VICTOR: ELLA GLASS DISTRICT 1**

I am put into the hovercraft. I am going home…..but was it worth it.

* * *

**OK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE, IT'S SORT OF LIKE THE FUTURE. IT WILL BE ELLA'S INTERVIEW AND FUTURE.**

**CONGRATULATIONS ELLA. I WAS DECIDING IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE ON WHO SHOULD WIN AND I EVENTUALLY CHOSE HER BECAUSE SHE IS AN EXTREMLY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, NO ONE HAS DISLIKED HER AND WITH EVERY TRIBUTE THERE HAS BEEN A TIME WHERE I HAVE DOUBTED WHETHER THEY SHOULD WIN EXCEPT FOR ELLA. SHE IS LITERALLY THE PERFECT WINNER.**

**HERE'S A LIST OF PLACING**

**24. ANTHONY UNDERWOOD (DISTRICT 10)**

**23. AMBER JORDAN (DISTRICT 7)**

**22. ALEXIS FLEET (DISTRICT 12)**

**21. CHANTELLE KELD (DISTRICT 9)**

**20. AQUA GEE (DISTRICT 11)**

**19. ARACHNE SAMASTAR (DISTRICT 6)**

**18. KEITH HOE (DISTRICT 12)**

**17. AVERWORTH HENCRY (DISTRICT 8)**

**16. ROBYN CURTIS (DISTRICT 3)**

**15. ZYRUS HATCHET (DISTRICT 7)**

**14. CALLIAS LATRO (DISTRICT 1)**

**13. WENDLE EDISON (DISTRICT 6)**

**12. TONIC LISKEN (DISTRICT 5)**

**11. DALE COOPER (DISTRICT 9)**

**10. VIOLET RIDE (DISTRICT 8)**

**9. ALANZE RYDEN (DISTRICT 2)**

**8. MILES STEEL (DISTRICT 4)**

**7. JOSEPH PENDLETON (DISTRICT 11)**

**6. CICI LUCIUS (DISTRICT 2)**

**5. ASHKA GRAY (DISTRICT 3)**

**4. MAISY MARIBETH (DISTRICT 10)**

**3. ROSIE BENT (DISTRICT 5)**

**2. REBECCA STONE (DISTRICT 4)**

**1. ELLA GLASS (DISTRICT 1)**


	46. The Victors Story

**ELLA GLASS POV**

I get ready for my interview.

"I knew you could do it darling" Gurinda says to me as she puts on my white gown and black lacing "You wouldn't believe what's happened since the finale. I'm probably not the right one to tell you but Carina is"

As if on cue my escort Carina Honeytrunk walks into the room

"Now Ella" Carina says to me whilst Gurinda still fixes up my dress "Since you've won we've had a ton of requests for one certain thing"

Let me guess being a prostitute? To have sex with at least 100 men and woman?

"MARRIAGE" my escort screams. I am shocked, marriage. At my age.

"Lucas Anders is a wealthy citizen of district 4, he wishes to marry you and he's not the only one, males from district 1,2,3,4,7 and even 10 have asked for marriage, I denied the man from 10 as he was…..inadequate" Carina continues

Someone clears there throat behind me and I turn to see Cashmere standing behind me.

"Carina, Gurinda" Cashmere says "A little privacy please"

Carina and Gurinda nod their heads and leave me and Cashmere in the room alone.

"I would just like to say congratulations, your other mentors Gloss, Topaz and Cashmere would also like to give there congratulations" Cashmere tells me "Have you spoken to many of your mentors"

"I spoke to Sapphire and Gilded yesterday but apart from that not really" I say "Cashmere what's going on, why do all these people want to marry me"

"These men want their children to have two qualities, to be strong and beautiful. You are gorgeous and have proven your strength making you a perfect…..subject"

"Well I don't want to marry any of them" I say "I refuse too"

"You don't have too" Cashmere comforts me "President Snow won't allow you to move district anyway"

"Well good" I say a little too forceful and cruel

"There is something else though" Cashmere says "And it's a difficult matter"

"What is it" I ask

"When Alanze died you said some things that upset the Capitol, they believe that you cared for Alanze and the viewers don't want that. They want a pretty and vicious victor now and if you don't become one then they'll get even more upset about the things you said…..upset enough to catch Presidents snow attention"

"Well what do you want me to do" I say

"Say you didn't love Alanze, say that it was just for fun and even though you cared for him there was no love"

I can't believe it. My entire victory is based on lies. I disgraced Letsha by saying I wasn't a coward and now I have to do the same to Alanze.

I walk onto the Caesar flickerman show smiling. I get wolf whistles by many and claps and cheers by the others.

"Welcome Ella" Caesar says "Now tell us about your relationship with Alanze"

"Well Caesar" I giggle "Most people would get confused saying I loved him but it's all nonsense. I didn't love him sure I cared about him and he was a good friend but I don't do love. Shame he died but no I did not love him"

The rest of the interview went by and when it finished I went back to my changing room and locked the door before Gurinda could get in. I rip off the dress and fall to the floor crying and cradling.

I am a coward. I am a disgrace. I am a useless victor.

The victory tour was ok. District 11 was bad. I saw Josephs little brother. District 10 was also sad. I never realised how large Maisys family is. District 9 and 8 weren't so bad as I never had that much care for the tributes there but I do still feel saddened by them. District 2 was terrible. I had to see Alanze's family, I heard the mother shout

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DIED. IF HE HADN'T BEEN LED ASTRAY BY YOU THEN HE WOULD HAVE WON"

a second before I get on the train. I see someone (who I recognise wearing a career academy trainer uniform) hand Alanze's father a letter

"What do you mean I've been kicked out the academy" Alanze's younger brother shouts

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER**

Oh great. Another hunger games. This year it's the 74th hunger games.

This year the careers are made up of the tributes from 1 Glimmer and Marvel, the ones from 2 Clove and Cato and the girl from 4 Tanya. The boy from 4 was banned from being a career for being deemed too weak.

"Glimmer isn't that your mentor" Cato says

"Yes but I don't listen to her" Glimmer says "She's an absolute waste, I'm amazed she's even a victor"

Cato laughs and the 2 careers walk off

Two girls catch my eye. Katniss Everdeen from district 12 who volunteered for her sister and someone else...Finch Lisken, sister of Tonic Lisken.

She recognises me but we've never talked. I wish I could apologise even though I wasn't the one who killed her older brother. She is remarkably like Tonic. Red haired except this one is more special, she's very much like a fox.

* * *

**1 YEAR AND 6 MONTHS LATER**

"MARYA" I shout "COME ON QUICKLY"

Me and my fellow solider run through a part of the Capitol.

Marya is from district 13 and she's a soldier. Ever since the rebellion began I moved to district 13 and have been taking part in the second rebellion in honour of my fellow tributes.

A bomb lands near me and I am blown off my feet. 3 peacekeepers come running towards but I shoot them all.

**BANG**

A bullet lands in my back.

"ELLA" Marya shouts. She shoots the peacekeeper that shot me and comes to my aid. I collapse into her

"Come on Ella don't go now"

My eyes begin to close but only slightly. I can no longer see the world. Instead I see…..the spirit world. A bright and happy place filled with angels and all my tributes are there.

I can see Tonic and Rosie happily reunited with Finch who sadly died of nightlock poisoning. I see Violet smiling and holding hand with Rosie showing forgivness. Maisy and Joseph cuddle Zyrus, the family reunited.

Miles and Rebecca sit and dine with Cici, Callias and Ashka. Wendle sells goods just like he would've done with mama. Robyn happily buys some stuff.

And at the very end of where I am looking I see Alanze smiling and holding out his hand. I can't grab it yet for I am not dead but I am ready.

I close my eyes and drift off into death, sweet peaceful death

And there you have it…..that it was happened after the 68th games. I loved Alanze I lost Alanze, and now I have found him again. Happily reunited for eternity…..not a care in the world, nothing to worry about.

This is the story of all the tributes from the 68th hunger games…..and this is our happy ending.

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY. ELLA IN A WAY DID HAVE A HAPPY ENDING AND SHE DID DIE FOR A GOOD CAUSE.**


End file.
